Never Thought It Was Better Than It Seemed
by Donnie's Kunoichi
Summary: On her way home, April is attacked by the Purple Dragons. Donnie drops in to rescue her, but the price is too much when he takes a blow that would've ended her life. When Donnie gets severely injured, April begins to blame herself. Now it is up to her and his family to fix Donnie up again. Who knows? Maybe getting injured has its advantages...AprilxDonatello, 2012 version.
1. Chapter 1

Before note: Hey guys, I'm back! By the way, I must thank all of you SO MUCH for leaving those nice comments about my first story, "Turtle Pie". For those of you who haven't read it, let me just say that it has become quite popular for some time. Please read it and review, I want to see more of the action. XD.

Oh, and another thing. I have posted another story called, "The True Colors of Love", but no one has responded to it yet. Pleases check it out sometime, okay?

Again, thank you bunches! I'm giving you all virtual hugs right now! XD

This is the second story I've written, so don't critisize me, please. I just love this new series, especially the "Apritello" pairing, and that's what inspired me to write this.

I hope you like this story. Sorry if I had probably made April out of character in this one.

Disclaimer: My stories should make sense once you get used to them…. I'm still new.

* * *

Chap. 1

"Hey guys!" April shouted, the first thing she said once she entered the turtles' lair.

"April! You brought the pizza!"

Uh-Oh…

April knew that voice from anywhere, and she had to stop mid-step to gaze at her surroundings so she could locate the owner of the voice before he could attack her…again. Her bright blue eyes widened as they locked target on a fast green blur with a bit of orange near the top, coming at her like a freight train. Blindly, she screamed for help.

In seconds, the green and orange blob was tackled to the ground seconds before it could lunge at her. The thing that saved her life stood up from the attacker's body, his bright green eyes invoking glee and smugness.

"Gotcha this time, Mikey," Raphael snorted as he stared down at the pouting Michelangelo still lying on his side on the floor.

"I was just gonna give her a hug, Raph," the freckle-faced turtle whined, looking up at his big brother with wide sky-blue eyes. Raph snorted.

"Yeah, right. You always end up taking the pizza box and leaving her traumatized for a week." He moved in to give April a quick hello before she handed him the pizza that Mikey was secretly planning to steal for the upteenth time.

"Hurry and take it before he gets bored of what I'm about to show him!" April said, careful for Mikey not to hear.

"Can do!" Raph whispred back before sprinting towards the kitchen at top speed, his tattered red bandanna tails trailing behind him like a banner.

Mikey was witness of Raph going, his face completely etched with forlorn. He sat up on his knees, facing away from April.

The redhead seemed to know Mikey's expression, and immediately got down to business. "Aw, don't worry, Mikey," she assured, her left hand soon found itself plunged deep in the purse her father gave to her that she brought with her. When she took it out, a horror movie accompanied it.

It was only a millisecond later that Michelangelo completely drained himself of his previous behavior, which was quickly replaced with the topmost levels of happieness and curiosity.

"Oooooooo, what's that? What movie did you get? Can I see?" Mikey leapt up and looked over her shoulder, trying in vain to get the identity of the movie.

The four turtle brothers had decided to call their friend and have her over for a nice night to hang out, and this consisted of pizza, popcorn, a movie, and just relaxing and getting to know each other better, even though she's been friends with them for a few months by now. They had ordered her to find a suitable movie, since they couldn't show themselves in front of humans. To treat them, she was nice enough to bring pizza, the turtles' (especially Mikey's) favorite food. April finally settled on a new horror film that was just brought to DVD: "Slayer", as it was titled. She thought the turtles would love it. She was planning to see it in theaters with her father, but since he was still missing, kidnapped from the the Kraang, her mutated best friends were the next best thing. Besides, they always made her think about Kirby from time to time, especially Master Splinter, who acted as a father figure to her.

Michelangelo was finally able to get a glimpse at the case. His eyes never left the grusome pictures and summary on the back as he stared on in curiosity.

"Slayer'? Isn't this the popular movie that I keep hearing so much about?" He asked.

April nodded. "Yep. I thought you guys might like a little action going on, especially Raph."

"Well, what're we waitin' for?" the youngest turtle questioned playfully, waving the DVD high above his head, "Let's bust this bad boy in and pop the pocorn."

"Already done, Mikey," a recognizable tone entered the conversation. Both April and Mikey turned, and April came face to face with a familiar green face that sported a purple mask over it's kaladiescope burgundy eyes. An cute gap-toothed grin met April's full one.

"Donnie!"

In not a moment too soon, the popcorn bowl that Donatello was carrying was almost knocked out of his hands as the full impact of April's hug came in contact with his body. He used his other hand though to wrap around her back as he pulled her close. "Hey April. Nice to see you, as always."

She giggled a bit at his formalness. She'd always noticed how he acted around her, yet she sometimes didn't pay attention. This was not included by her awareness of his crush on her, as she still was oblivious to this fact.

When she released her hold, she found a light blush dusted across the tall turtle's cheeks. Mikey was watching the whole thing from April's right, trying hard in vain to keep his laughter at Donnie's expense in. Donnie would always go into "shy mode" whenever his crush was around, though April was completely innocent as to why.

Donnie was saved from having to make the first unintelligable statement when Leonardo suddenly entered the area, the pizza box Raph took with him in one hand, while the other hand held a 2-liter bottle of soda.

He stopped short and smiled when his sapphire orbs came to rest on his friend.

"April! You're here!" he exclaimed, the grin never leaving his , he was not witness to a suddenly both sneaky and hyper Michelangelo closing in on him, the young turtle's attention all the way caught on the pizza in Leo's hand.

"PIZZA!"

This time, it was Leo's turn to be saved from Mikey's blind wrath as a blur of green and red tackled the turtle to the ground. Raphael stood up with pride as he smirked down at a now sulking Michelangelo curled up in a ball on the floor.

"Make me do that again," Raph warned, "and I promise you won't get any." Without any further words, he bent down, took the "Slayer" case from Mikey's hand, and went towards the pit to start the movie.

As Leo followed him to set the treats down, April went to go help Mikey up on his feet again. Donatello stared at her, his burgundy eyes, now a dark chocolate brown, never leaving her figure.

She's so beautiful, he thought, If only I could make her mine forever….

His eyes trailed from her perfect neck all the way up to the back of her head, where he had a perfect view of her firy, orange, ponytailed hair. How he wished he could hold her again and run his thick green fingers through her locks. He wanted to hug her, keep her away from everything else, just so he could have her to himself. He wanted to breathe in her addicting, beautiful natural scent, to have his big arms wrapped around her to protect her. To kiss her on her head, her cheek, her nose, and better yet, her lips, and most importantly: to tell her how much he loved her. That's all he wanted to do Unfortunately, the purple turtle was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't at first hear April's pleasant voice calling his name.

"…Donnie?...Donatello!"

He flinched at the sudden use of his full name, and was immediately brought back to reality. "Huh? What?"

April stared at him for a second before starting up her conversation again. "I said, where's Master Splinter?"

It took Donatello a moment to register this question. "What? Oh, he asleep right now. He didn't feel like watching a movie right now, and he was pretty tired anyway."

"Well, that's good enough for me," Raph interuppted, leaning back in his beanbag chair as the previews of the movie began playing, "I mean, I don't want to be constantly hearing "Raphael!" everytime Mikey screws up when we're trying to enjoy something."

"Raphael!" Leo snapped. He was pouring the last glass of soda when he stopped to glare at his younger brother.

Raph smirked. "Great, now we got Splinter Jr. filling in for the real deal."

Mikey was practically rolling on the floor laughing at Raph's comment, while both April and Donatello just smiled.

"Hey, what're you guys waiting for?" Raph was now staring at the three still standing near the steps, "Get yer butts over here, the movie's gonna start soon!"

Donnie was still smiling as he said, "Y'know Raph, you could treat us like you treat Spike sometimes, but it's just a thought."

Raphael seemed to consider Donnie's words. Unfortunately, his response was unexpected: "Oh, thanks for reminding me, Donnie! I forgot something." He hopped off his comfortable position and began running off towards the kitchen.

Mikey watched his big brother disappear behind the open wall space that led to the kitchen. "What's with him?" he questioned. Donnie shrugged.

"Who knows? We'll just start the movie without him. C'mon April." He held out his free hand to the pretty redhead standing before him.

April smiled, and layed her small, pale hand in Donnie's thick, scaly green one. Her hand disappeared when Donnie's big fingers closed around it. He led her to the long scale couch perimetering the pit, where Leo was already settled in a relaxed position on the beanbag Raph previously occupied. Mikey raced after them, catapulting himself through the air and making a soft yet perfect landing on another beanbag chair. He adjusted himself in a comfy position, his limbs splayed in all different directions as he faced the T.V. screen.

Donnie set the popcorn bowl in between them, then went to seat himself right next to April on the couch. He leaned back and closed his eyes, happy to enjoy some nice, quiet time with his family and April, especially April. Even though it's his passion, he thought he needed time away from his world of technology and inventions and other sciencey stuff. He was content that he finally had a perfect chance to relax.

Donatello almost shot out of his shell when he suddenly felt something soft and warm brushing up against him, and he opened his eyes. April was leaning her body up against his, her head resting on Donnie's shoulder.

Donatello could practically feel his heart soaring in joy and was beating at a rapid rate, and he hoped April wasn't hearing it. His cheeks exploded in a deep red blush.

"A-April…?"

April lifted her head so she could look up at Donnie's face. She grinned at him before lowering her head back down. "Sorry, Donnie," she said, "You don't mind if I use a giant mutant turtle as a pillow?"

A large smile played with Donnie's lips. Leaning back, he brought his feet up in a cross-legged position on the couch. "Of, course," he replied casually, but inside he was mentally encased in the nice feelings of soaring victory. Right now, in this moment, everything seemed perfect to Donnie. He was snuggling with his crush while spending time with his brothers. Everything was just fine in the world, at least, in that quick moment…

"Awwww, you guys look so cute together."

Donatello was quick to shoot his younger brother a murderous glare while hurling a pillow in Mikey's direction, in which the latter dodged easliy while laughing quietly.

"Hey!" a large shout could be heard from the right outing of the pit. The three turtles and April all turned their heads towards the direction of the outburst.

Raphael was slowly inching towards Leonardo, a deafening glare shaping his features. In his right hand, he held something of what appeared to be a very mangled, chewed-up leaf. His left hand was occupied by Spike, who was munching on the leaf to his content.

"What do think you're doing?!" Raph shouted at Leo, now standing over the latter. Leo seemed to understand just fine of what his brother was talking about.

"Go find somewhere else to sit," Leo waved his hand off lazily in Raph's direction. The red banded turtle's face was practically turning the color of his mask as he used his foot to kick Leo in the side, sending him rolling off the comfortable beanbag. "Hey!" he exclaimed, outraged.

"Now YOU go find somewhere else to sit," Raph retorted. For the first few times in his life, Leo did not feel like arguing with his hot-headed brother, so he crawled over and got settled through the empty space on Michelangelo's baggy cushion.

"There you go, Spike," Raph cooed. He gently set the small, un-mutated turtle on the large cushion Leo was previously using, laying his snack right next to him. Raph proceded to lay himself on his plastron on the cold hard floor right next to the beanbag.

Leo thought his mouth had connected with the floor as his jaw dropped wide open at Raph's actions. "Are you kidding me?!"

"What?" Raphael asked, not taking his eyes off the television screen.

Leo was practically simmering as he continued, "You kick me off that chair, your own BROTHER whom you care about, just so you can lay your stupid PET TURTLE, who's the size of a MOUSE, on that GIANT BEANBAG?!"

Raph didn't exactly acknowledge his brothers words, but he managed to say, "Correct. Spike needs more treatment than you sometimes."

April and Donnie, who were watching the whole argument, were trying so hard to keep their laughter in. However, this was a completely different story for Mikey. He had completely lost it, doubling over and actually choking on his own laughter. Donnie even had to pick up the remote and pause the movie. Leo was glaring at him, but the young turtle was oblivious to this. His face was flushed afterwards, and went to excuse himself for a drink of water, still cracking up on his way to the kitchen.

Donnie sighed. Oh, brother….

When Mikey came back with a glass of water in hand, he had calmed down some, but his face was still flushed and he continued to giggle, even during the whole movie. Everyone ignored him, and enjoyed themselves the rest of the night. Donnie was soon in his perfect world again, where this time, nothing, not even Mikey could ruin it. It lasted on as he slowly began to smile and drifted off into a deep sleep, with April still laying on him…

* * *

So, what do you think? Did I make April or the others out of character?

Be sure to review please, no flames. And remember my earlier requests. The next chapter is coming real soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter! I tried to make it as good as I could (rhyme).

Disclaimer: Can I have Donnie…PAAALLLLEEEEAAAASSSSE?

* * *

Chap. 2

"Alright, I've had enough of this," Fong growled as he dug around in his pocket, trying to find his prized weapon. Knife? No, not that- Ah ha!

He cautiously pulled out a small revolver gun, his forefinger already having a loose grip on the trigger. He aimed it straight at the redheaded girl, who this time was standing still, watching the purple banded turtle bash at Tsoi with the end of his bo.

Fong shut one eye tight so he could get a perfect target on April. His evil grin was coated with malice.

Let's see the turtle make it out with his little girlfriend dead, he thought, Say goodnight, girlie.

Donnie released his grip on the now unconscious Tsoi. He turned to the remaining Purple Dragon, and his heart almost stopped. Fong held a gun in his hands, and it only took Donnie two milliseconds to find out where the bullet's trajectory was headed towards…..April!

And with that, the Purple Dragon pulled the trigger, and the bullet went flying.

"APRIL! NO!" Donnie ran straight to her, his pace faster than a cheetah's.

April stood helplessly as everything seemed to go in slow motion. She heard the sound of a gun go off, then someone shout her name. Although, she was too stunned to register everything that happened. Her eyes could practically trace the bullet that was rocketing towards her heart….

She closed her eyes, waiting for her body to hit the floor with red all over. But it never came.

Her body did hit the floor, but in different way. Something hard slammed into her side, and she was sent flying through the air and had landed on her back. Besides the pain in her rear, she felt nothing else: no bodily fluid racing out of her, no firy metal injected in her body, no open bullet hole-nothing. She reluctantly opened her eyes.

A big green lump was lying on his front at her feet. It didn't take her long to find out it was Donnie. Something else occurred to her: He risked his life to save her. They were both saved from getting shot, because of him.

"Donnie!" She exclaimed, getting on all fours to look at her friend better. He remained in his position.

"Donnie?" She tried again to get his attention, shaking his shoulder with one hand. Donnie was still lying on his plastron, not responding.

When April pulled her hand back, she gasped. It was covered in red, drippy fluid, racing down the edges of her fingers and staining the pavement when they left as droplets. She flipped Donnie over on his back. Her eyes never left the state of being big as saucers. They filled with tears as she tried in vain to think of something to help her terrapin friend, but came to no conclusions. She knew now why he couldn't hear her, why he wouldn't respond to her, why there was so much red on her hand and on his chest:

Donatello was shot.

* * *

Earlier…

XXXXXXXX

"Donnie….Donnie…wake up….."

A familiar female voice entered Donatello's dream-filled mind. He moaned, trying hard to cling on to his last remnants of sleep, to go back to dream mode, but failed to do so. Something layed on his shoulder and began to shake him gently.

Finally, Donnie began to open his eyes.

Fuzziness accompanied his vision at first, but when he relaxed his eyes, it became clear again. April was standing over him with her hand on his shoulder, her purse under her arm. Standing next to her was Raph, who had his arms crossed while he stared at his immediate younger brother. Leonardo and Michelangelo were nowhere to be seen.

"H-how long was I out?" were Donnie's first words.

"The movie's over, Genius," Raph retorted, smirking down at him, "Leo and Mikey went to bed, and we were about to do the same with you, but April here thought better of it. She's about to leave. Apparently her aunt wants her back before 10:30."

"Yeah," April agreed, "I just wanted to say bye to you before you doze off again." She wrapped her arms around his shell, and Donatello suddenly wished he wasn't the first to fall asleep.

Though he was still drunk with sleep, he asked, "Are you going by yourself? You sure you don't need us to escort you? I mean, there's danger around-"

"Yeah, yeah, I asked her the same thing," Raphael interrupted, "But she said, 'No, I can handle myself. I'm a kunoichi, remember?' Oh, give me a break." He said his April impression in a falsetto voice.

April gave him a light smack on the back of the head. "Anyway," she continued, "I'm sure I'll be fine, Donnie. You don't have to keep worrying about me. You have to remember that I am training to be just like you, right? You don't need to stress yourself trying to save me everytime I get in trouble. My aunt's apartment isn't far from the lair, you know.

"I promise you that I won't get into any trouble. You can trust me, I'm your friend, right?" She gave him one of her most charming smiles, and Donatello found the 'no' that he was about to say to her caught in his throat, quickly replaced with a hasty 'yes', which he then said out loud. She was so beautiful, it was hard for him to think straight and believe what he thought went his way.

Then, much to both his surprise and Raphael's entertainment, Donatello began to blush something ferocious, but he gave her a gap-toothed smile. He felt like he was going to faint right then and there, and that's actually what he wanted to do.

"S—s—see ya later, April," he managed to stutter. Raph was laughing the whole time, but he immediately stopped when he felt April's lips on his cheek. His face turned a shade deeper than his mask.

"See ya later, Raph," April giggled. She gave him a playful poke on the chest and headed towards the entrance/exit of the lair. She smiled as she thought that her way of getting the red-banded turtle to shut up was pure genius.

Yeah, I've got plenty more where that came from, Raph, she thought as she made her way to the exit of the lair.

Donatello continued to stare at the spot his crush was previously standing in, worry edging his features. Raphael looked as if someone had smacked him between the eyes.

After a short while, the red turtle had finally declared, "…I'm going to bed…G'night, Donnie."

"Night, Raph," Donatello replied, watching his older brother go. After he disappeared behind the black-blue walls, Donnie sighed, closing his eyes as he rested his stiff neck from an uncomfortable position back on the back of the couch. For the first time in his life, since he was both a night person and an early bird, he actually was too tired to head back to his lab so he could work on any more of his inventions. His back, neck, and shoulders all protested at once at a failed attempt to try to hoist himself off his comfy position.

Well, I might as well sleep the rest of the night here, he said to himself mentally. Grabbing a nearby blanket and small throw pillow from the edge of the couch, he put the pillow from where he would lay and fluffed it, trying to be the most comfortable as he could.

He sighed again in comfort as his head made soft contact with the cushion. He lay on his plastron with his blanket draped across the middle section of his shell. This was his favored sleeping position. Being on his shell hurt on some occasions, especially since it didn't help his sore muscles. Just thinking about this type of dilemma made the young techno turtle feel older.

And, not wanting to think about it anymore, his mind automatically shifted to April.

How he wished her to stay for the night and curl up with him on the couch, he felt so lonely in the empty, dark living room. The crystal-blue reflection from the pool was the only indication of light.

Slowly, his hidden exhaustion was beginning to find its way back to his mind and body, and it made him yawn, revealing it's return. He closed his eyes, too tired to even open them again. It didn't take more than five seconds for sleep to finally dominate and tyrant its way over Donatello again.

* * *

April squinted her eyes in pleasure as the warm spring night winds combed their way through her hair, sending off a nice feeling. Her blue eyes never left the beautiful inky ocean dotted with crystalline shiny fish, posing as the New York night sky. She'd only seen it so clear and beautiful twice, the first time being where Donatello had taken her to her aunt's apartment rooftop just to get to know each other better because it was in the first month where she had first met the turtles.

Her eyes lit up when they landed on the familiar favorite constellation of hers, Aquila. It was very easy of her to spot it because she loved it so much. She remembered seeing it with Donatello before, and he even told her that there was a Japanese love story associated with it. She thought that showing her terrapin friend the same constellation again would light up his world.

Taking out her T-phone, she aimed the lens from the "shell" of the phone and snapped a perfect shot of the star formation, the bright flash from the lens indicating the photo's success.

She stared down at the screen of her phone, showing her the fine image of Aquila. It's so beautiful, she thought, Wait until I see the look on Donnie's face when he sees that I've found it again…

Her thoughts were suddenly cut short when she heard a peculiar sound erupt from her left.

Thanks to the kunoichi-training from Master Splinter, her now ninja-fast reflexes were able to detect a flash of racing black from the alleyway she stopped herself in front of to take the picture of Aquila. April tensed, automatically knowing that something was definitely there, and it was watching her, she felt it.

Deciding that it was beginning to get too dangerous just standing there, she took a deep, calming breath and continued to walk, but it was more of jogging desperately if anyone else were to witness her.

When she passed the next alleyway, her heart stopped. Another flash of black zipped past her into the back of a dumpster. This time, she didn't hold back on her actions and let loose with a wild sprint, making sharp corners on the streets to try to get to her aunt's as fast as she could. Yep, something was definitely chasing her…

"Hey, girlie."

Darkness physically filled April's vision as she crashed into what felt like a soft wall. She looked up, and immediately jumped back a few feet, wary of the new thing that stopped her in her tracks.

Or, person.

She had come face to face with the stockiest and biggest Purple Dragon of the regular three in the street gang, Sid. His purple lips smiled down at her as he slowly inched towards her. April was quick to take note of the small throwing knife that he held in his hand, the blade's tip at it's closest to her.

She kept her distance between the blade, making tiny but slow steps back until she couldn't go any further, and she gasped when she felt two strong arms pin her own arms behind her back. Her second attacker revealed himself from the shadows as Fong, the skinny, tall leader of the three, with Tsoi standing next to him. His signature sledgehammer weapon hung limply in his hands.

"Well, well," Fong purred, bringing his face a little downcast to see the frightened expression on April's face, "What have we here? New girl to pickpocket? Say, you look familiar…" Sid stepped closer to the redhead for his better view, and his eyes widened.

"Hey, this is the girl who's always with the turtles! We stole her phone from her too!"

"Really?" Fong replied, looking at April's face once more, "Yeah, I still ain't forget how she clocked me in the face with a van door." Bringing his face so close that the young girl could smell his gross breath, he whispered, "And I'm gonna make sure to return the favor. Only this time, we're gonna do something so horrible to her that the turtles won't even know what happened. It'll all be a trap just to lure them right into Shredder."

Tsoi stepped closer to April, wanting to get a glimpse at their old enemy's ally as well. "You got a name, dollie?" He slowly brought his forefinger up to her face, wanting to poke her as if she were some dead animal.

To April, this was his perfect mistake. That was the Purple Dragons, no smarts except streets. She smiled as his finger was just close enough, and…she bit down into the pale skin, hard.

"AHHHH!" Tsoi yelped and sucked on his stinging finger, dropping his sledgehammer in the process, which landed on Fong's foot. A loud yet hilarious screech made its way out of his throat as he released his hold on April, hopping around while he rubbed at his bruised foot. Being the possibly dumbest one in the group, Sid was laughing so hard that he didn't even know a fast blur of orange as April sprinted away from the gang as fast as she could.

Taking no time to hesitate, she took out her t-phone and immediately began dialing an all but vague number that was memory-burned in her head…

XXXXXXX

The pleasant, soothing sound of Donnie's ringtone for April was loud enough to even wake him from his peaceful REM sleep, even if it was flowery meadow sounds with chirping birds.

"Hooosyat!" he stammered, still drunk with sleep, but he was able to focus some when he figured that it was his phone ringing. Immediately recognizing it as April, as he picked it up to answer, he wondered why she was calling him at this time of night. He hated being rude, especially to April, but she knew how tired he was when she had aroused him earlier.

He pressed the answer button, and, lazily pressing the phone to his ear, he'd managed to say, "A-April…? What is it?" He'd hoped that the exhaustion sugar-coating his voice was enough to convince April that he was in no condition to have long chats about shell-knows-what.

Donatello almost just about fell off the couch when he had got his reply. "Donnie? DONNIE! Oh, thank goodness! You have to help me! I'm in trouble!"

The purple turtle was hoping that it wasn't one of those troubles where April was deciding what was the latest gossip about boys' love to girls, because he's heard enough of it from both her and Leo. Although, this time, there was no proof in her voice to cover it. She sounded…panicked, and she seemed to be running short of breath, as if she were running.

"The…The Pu-Purple, Dragons…Their chasing…me…Help!"

Donnie immediately tensed when he heard 'Purple Dragons'. He pushed himself off his plastron and sat up, all the drowsy sleep completely drained out of him. "What?!" he practically shouted, "Where? Where are you!"

"W-wait! Donnie, no! I can't tell you, it's…it's a trap…They're planning…Shredder…"

"I don't care if it's a trap. April, you're GOING to tell your location! NOW!"

Even on the other end of the line, April was startled. Of all theses times that she'd been best friends with Donatello, she'd never heard him use that tone of voice anywhere, especially on her. It was like a mix of Leo's commanding, serious, big-brother voice mixed in with Raph's edgy and threatening hotheaded voice. Donnie himself was so sweet and soft-spoken, April suddenly took a mental note that he might've been more dangerous than Raph if provoked. Taking a deep breath, the redhead continued.

"Okay, well…I'm on East Avenue, and I'm planning to take short refuge at Chinatown ahead. I'll wait for you there."

Donatello stood up and raced to his room, wanting to retrieve his trusty bo-staff and a set of shruiken right away. "Okay, you just try to make it there and be as SAFE as you can. I'm coming, April, don't worry!"

That's when Donnie had wished that his heart would never stop soaring in anxiety.

A pained cry escaped from April's end, and the line went dead.

"April! APRIL!"

XXXXXXXX

"We got her, Fong!" Sid yelled.

April was pinned down to the hard ground by Sid's muscular strength while Tsoi proceeded to tie her hands together with thick twine, following up with gagging her mouth with duct tape.

April squealed through the tape and struggled, accidently letting her t-phone slip from her loose grasp on to the ground.

Fong, who was just arriving to catch up with the gang, witnessed the discarded phone dropped at his feet and picked it up. "Must be hers," he noted. He then absently shoved it in his pocket and proclaimed, "S'mine now, girlie. Let's see your turtle friends try to get it back."

"What're we gonna do with her, Fong?" Tsoi said, gripping April's arm with a painfully tight hand.

"Simple," Fong replied, giving April a deadly grin, "I think it's time we show this girl the real rules of a friendly game of 'Pirates'." Tsoi nodded and smiled though his mustache, easily catching on. However, Sid was confused and decided to show it outwardly.

"Uhh, ya mean we're gonna throw-"

"Shut up!" Fong yelled in his face, "Let's just do already. The turtles should be coming soon. Move, girl!"

Tsoi and Sid both gave her a forceful shove into the dirty hands of Fong, who pushed her into a musty alleyway, between two apartments with fire escapes. Fong picked up April and hoisted her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes as he began to climb one of the fire escapes the slowly led to the roof, with the other two following them. April's eyes widened as she immediately knew what they were going to do to her. They were going to throw her off the tall building. The fall looked deep enough to kill a regular human.

Her heart raced as she tried to struggle out of her captor's grasp, but he just held her tighter. "Quit squirmin', or I'll make you," he threatened, his arm over her back tightened painfully.

When they finally made it to the top of the escape, Fong handed April's body to the muscular arms of Sid. "Take care of her, Sid," he said. April's heart churned. Were they about to throw her off the top already? Blindly, she began to panic and struggle again as the stockiest Purple Dragon lifted her high in the air, and thrust her out into open air. She screamed through the duct tape, waiting for the impact of the ground below to come. Only, she didn't feel like she were falling. Her body felt like it were ascending.

She opened her eyes and yelped as her body landed on it's front at the roof of the apartment building. So they didn't toss her over yet, they just gave her a frightening push up to the top. This made April sigh in relief. However, knowing that they were just going taller on buildings to finally get what they wanted, she had a higher chance of dying from the fall, and this made her scared all over again.

Suddenly, she heard something that sounded both familiar and vague at the same time, even if it was a typical noise humans do on average to keep things or people at minimal volume.

"Shhhhhh!"

She gasped muffled-like when two familiar green feet were planted in front of her face. She looked up, and her eyes sparkled with joy. There stood Donatello, his burgundy eyes returning her expression as he held his bo-staff in one hand behind his back. She relaxed and tried to smile back as he gave her his signature gap-toothed grin. Oh, how she missed that smile all this time…

Donnie put a finger to his lips and shushed her again. April rolled her eyes. As if she could speak…

"Don't worry, I'm gonna get you out," he whispered as he assured her, "I can't do it right now, it's too risky. I have to wait at the right moment. I'll be hiding right behind that roof door, okay?" he pointed to the nearby door that led people to live in that apartment building right to their desired location: the roof, of course. "Just…don't move!" He tensed as he heard the annoying voices of the Purple Dragons emerging to the roof, and he ran to his hiding position.

The redhead girl sighed as she listened to the meaningless argument the street gang were having behind her.

"Ow! Sid, you pile of dung!"

"Sorry, Fong. You're heavier than the girl."

"Then throw harder! We gonna be here all night if we don't get to the roof, just cause of you!"

"Uh, Fong, I think you're yelling too loud."

"SHUT UP! Sid, throw me already!"

After a while, April heard the sound of feet pound themselves on the asphalt right behind her. She braced herself as a pair of hands lifted her up. She was looking back into the eyes of the tall Fong, who grinned at her. She could just think how upset this was making Donnie as he watched, and this made her smile. Hopefully, the Purple Dragon didn't see the grin.

He looked around, as if waiting for someone. Tsoi, followed by Sid, made a painful and unsuccessful land on the roof behind.

"Huh, the turtles aren't here yet," Fong noted, "Too bad for you, girl." He turned to his two followers and said, "Now, we just gonna throw her off the roof, and when the turtles come back for revenge, we ambush them and turn them in to Shredder. Easy, right?" With one single-handed shove, he pushed the small girl back to Sid. He slowly picked her up over his head and began to walk slowly towards the edge of the roof. April closed her eyes tight, not looking forward to the impact if Donnie weren't there. C'mon, Donnie…

A yelp of surprise bloomed from under her, and she found her body on the ground, safe from a heavy fall. Sid wasn't holding her anymore. She later found his unconscious body laying at her feet with a long, wooden staff next to him. Wait, staff?

She squealed in glee as a warm, green pair of hands hoisted her up to her feet. Donatello undid the twine prisoning her hands together, and April herself proceeded to tear the duct tape gag off her mouth. Finally, she was free!

"Donnie!" she exclaimed happily, then hugged him quickly, "Thank you so much!"

Donatello, with his face flushed red, only gave her a quick pat on the back and turned back to the two remaining Purple Dragons. He would've given her something more, as always, but now wasn't the time. Tsoi advanced on the mutant turtle, his sledgehammer raised high above his head, ready to strike him.

With a ridiculously high-pitched battle cry, Donnie leapt straight at the Dragon member and tackled him to the ground, slapping him as hard as he could with the end of his bo.

April slowly crept up to Sid and cautiously kicked him in his side. Yep, he was down and out, fortunately… She turned back to see a crying-out Tsoi with a black eye. She even winced herself at how hard her best friend continued to hit him. However, Fong was not impressed. He was downright angry that their plans with Shredder ALWAYS fail, just because of those wretched turtles. Well, not anymore. He was planning to it, right now.

"Alright, I've had enough of this," Fong growled as he dug around in his pocket, trying to find his prized weapon. Knife? No, not that- Ah ha!

He cautiously pulled out a small revolver gun, his forefinger already having a loose grip on the trigger. He aimed it straight at the redheaded girl, who this time was standing still, watching the purple banded turtle bash at Tsoi with the end of his bo.

Fong shut one eye tight so he could get a perfect target on April. His evil grin was coated with malice.

Let's see the turtle make it out with his little girlfriend dead, he thought, Say goodnight, girlie.

Donnie released his grip on the now unconscious Tsoi. He turned to the remaining Purple Dragon, and his heart almost stopped. Fong held a gun in his hands, and it only took Donnie two milliseconds to find out where the bullet's trajectory was headed towards…..April!

And with that, the Purple Dragon pulled the trigger, and the bullet went flying.

"APRIL! NO!" Donnie ran straight to her, his pace faster than a cheetah's.

April stood helplessly as everything seemed to go in slow motion. She heard the sound of a gun go off, then someone shout her name. Although, she was too stunned to register everything that happened. Her eyes could practically trace the bullet that was rocketing towards her heart….

She closed her eyes, waiting for her body to hit the floor with red all over. But it never came.

Her body did hit the floor, but in different way. Something hard slammed into her side, and she was sent flying through the air and had landed on her back. Besides the pain in her rear, she felt nothing else: no bodily fluid racing out of her, no firy metal injected in her body, no open bullet hole-nothing. She reluctantly opened her eyes.

A big green lump was lying on his front at her feet. It didn't take her long to find out it was Donnie. Something else occurred to her: He risked his life to save her. They were both saved from getting shot, because of him.

"Donnie!" She exclaimed, getting on all fours to look at her friend better. He remained in his position.

"Donnie?" She tried again to get his attention, shaking his shoulder with one hand. Donnie was still lying on his plastron, not responding.

When April pulled her hand back, she gasped. It was covered in red, drippy fluid, racing down the edges of her fingers and staining the pavement when they left as droplets. She flipped Donnie over on his back. Her eyes never left the state of being big as saucers. They filled with tears as she tried in vain to think of something to help her terrapin friend, but came to no conclusions. She knew now why he couldn't hear her, why he wouldn't respond to her, why there was so much red on her hand and on his chest:

Donatello was shot.

* * *

So, was this good? Sorry that it took so long to write, I had so many this distractions this past week.

By the way, I got an indirect request from someone who likes my "Turtle Pie" story that I should write a sequel to it. I would be happy to, but I'm gonna have to think of some very hilarious ideas first. If you guys have any suggestions, please fill me in.

Also, I've got some sad news. One of my stories, "The True Colors of Love" might be deleted because of me. I only got one response to it so far, and apparently it's a plot that a lot of other people do. I thought it was my original idea first until I found out that people write the same stories. I know that may not sound believable, but I'm telling the truth: I've never read a TMNT story where you create OCs to fall in love with the turtles, until just now, I've read a few over this past week. So, my sty's pretty much worthless. If you want to see it before I get rid of it, go ahead.

Also, you might also think this unbelievable, but I have no idea what canon is. Apparently, my response also said I was kicking April out of that story to make room for my DonniexOC, which was true, but also claimed canon. Yep, I have no idea what that means…

Anyway, please review, no flames, and I will try to get the third chapter in ASAP!


	3. Chapter 3

Before note: All those in favor of me posting a sequel to my famous "Turtle Pie" story, say "I!" :DDD.

Can you guys actually believe that I wrote this chapter while listening to the "KilikaIsland" theme from Final Fantasy X-2 and "The Home of Dragons" from Kingdom Hearts II? (I own both games and love them! For those of you who the two songs: I know, I know, they're both terrible choices for the mood of this story. I just couldn't help myself, they're both beautiful melodies! XD )

Disclaimer: I'm still waiting for permission from my mom if I can have Donnie…XD

* * *

Fong howled in laughter, absolutely enjoying the severity of the redheaded girl's expense at trying to revive her turtle friend. It was no doubt he was dead; the escalading pool of blood around both of them had already decided the turtle's fate. No one can survive a gunshot at such an important part of the body, wherever he shot him.

He was a little disappointed about his failure of shooting at the girl, it would be the cause of more of an exciting scene than now. It would've also made his original plan a success: Taking out the girl so the turtles would come for revenge, only for them to taken out by Shredder instead. Well, at least he did something…

* * *

April could not control her body's hysterical fit of shaking violently as her fear-tinted cotton candy eyes brimmed with salt-water and raced down her cheeks. Her eyes refused to take in anymore of the horrible sight that was dawning before her. Her best friend, Donatello…Soft-spoken, kind, intelligent, sweethearted Donatello…was lying dead at her feet, his body- functioning liquid racing all around her, staining her legging-clad knees a blacker color as red and black mixed.

She found her hand slowly shifting to the still form of her rescuer's body, resting it gently on the bullet hole of his shoulder, trying softly to staunch the bleeding.

Of course, there was a reason she had did it ever-so-softly. She was afraid of causing him more pain, and she wondered if it was hurting him. She'd finally got her answer when Donatello's body suddenly convulsed violently, and a heart-wrenching scream of pain erupted from the latter's mouth, startling the poor girl.

"D-Donnie!" she stammered in a panic, "Oh no, I'm so sorry…" she quickly, yet still gently flipped Donnie over on his shell so his wound, and him, would breathe better.

Tears continued to descend down her face, and this time, they left her chin as small, delicate droplets that finally made their way to a new face, which was Donatello's. Her tears landed on his mask, yet he was not fazed as his eyes remained closed. Some of them saturated the luscious purple color, turning it a deep blue-violet.

"Oh, Donnie, I'm so sorry…" April apologized again, carefully dragging the turtle's still form up to her body so his head would rest on her legs. Other than this previous action, she had no idea of what to do next. She had never been in this type of situation before, and it had made her even more sick and scared just thinking about it. On the other hand, Donnie was dying, and she was desperately trying to compose herself to escape and help him. She just couldn't sit there like a fool while he bled to death. She couldn't…

"Outta the way, girl."

The back of April's neck erupted in pain when she felt a hand grip it tightly. It lifted her off the ground, causing her to grimace in angst when she heard the sound of Donnie's skull hit the ground, hard, when it didn't have a soft head rest like her legs to be there.

She found herself staring at Fong's cold, beady eyes as he teased her. "Awww, poor girl let her hideous boyfriend die, how sad. Well, I think I might know a way to wake him up again." Effortlessly, he tossed April behind his back, and she flew horizontally for a short time before yelping in pain as her body cracked against the ground on her front. She groaned in pain, slowly making slight efforts in pushing herself up again, but her vision was tinted with haze. She carefully lifted herself off the ground and turned to face Fong.

Only for her to wish she would've gotten up sooner and done something.

Fong advanced towards Donatello's unconscious body, the same malice grin from earlier staining his face. He layed a boot-covered foot on the turtle's chest and, before April could react in any way, he pushed Donatello as hard as he could with his foot. Donnie rolled all the way to the edge of the roof and toppled straight off; the last April could see were his legs and feet as his body bent in an arc from the racing wind of his fall.

All April could do at that moment was stare in horror. She knew it would've probably been likely that Donnie didn't survive that gunshot wound. But that added with a 65-foot plummet off an apartment building? There was no way that he could've made it as a sickening thud made its way to her ears, signaling the break of the techno turtle's fall on the concrete ground below.

April couldn't believe it…Donatello was dead…

Newfound anger she wished she never had coursed through her, physically and mentally as she stared murderously at the back of Fong. She wanted so badly as to make him feel the same suffering she and Donnie both had, with Donnie's deafening injuries and her indescribable emotions of pure fear and grief.

Looking around, she witnessed Donatello's bo-staff lying beside her. Acting on anger instincts, she snagged the cream-colored leather grip in the middle of the stick-like weapon. Using it for support, she hoisted herself up and got into a fighting position, using the staff as a bat.

April took a deep breath and, with tears streaming down her eyes, she charged Fong with a startling battle cry.

Her outburst had taken Fong completely by surprise. He quickly turned and didn't have anything to say but a cry of pain as he felt a thick piece of wood catch him across the face. He stumbled backwards and fell hard on his back, now dazed and unconscious. A nasty gash was now spreading thick blood down his cheek.

April lowered her temporary weapon while she stared down at her captor's injured face. "And that," she said, beginning to shake, "was for Donatello."

The redheaded girl didn't hesitate to bend down next to Fong and dig down his pants. His pockets, that is. She dug around and finally found what she was looking for, keeping her retrieved T-phone in a tight grip. She was too scared to do this, as she feared for his life, but…

With her phone in her pocket and her best friend's Bo in her hand, April reluctantly climbed down the roof and carefully made her way down the fire escape, but she was beginning to go in a rush. She saw Donatello's body a few feet away from her, and she was all but slow to try to reach him again.

When she finally made her way back to the alleyway, she sprinted to the now blood-covered form of Donnie, lying on his plastron. His left leg looked to be bent in a funny way, along with his right arm with the open bullet wound on it. A fresh red puddle of metallic-smelling blood was slowly growing around his body once again.

April collapsed to her knees, dropping the bo-staff, as she finally reached the dead-looking body. As before, her tears would never stop waterfalling at the unbearable sight of her mutant friend. He was gone, and it was all her fault…

A sharp pain cut itself through her stomach, and she found that she couldn't look anymore as she emptied her stomach of incredibly hot internal acids and bile at a nearby dumpster. Only, she didn't actually use the dumpster, since she didn't make it.

When she was finished, she tried in vain to keep her inner grief from being released, getting into a heated argument with her domesticated insanity. It would only be a matter of time before her dam finally broke, and it was now beginning to hurt.

As she sat next to Donnie again, she hurriedly pulled out her T-phone and dialed a new number other than earlier, and impatiently waited for her caller to pick up. While she waited, she tried to get some un-keepable tension out of her as she rested a shaky hand on Donatello's shell and rubbed it in a soothing motion. She had only hoped, that Donnie were able to fell her gentle, comforting touches.

"Hello?"

A deep, familiar voice cut through April's train of thought, bringing her back to reality. It was extremely difficult for her to calm her vibrating breaths, but she finally said, "H-hello,? L-Leo, is that you?"

"April, what's wrong?"

April was having a hard time keeping her inner grief in after she heard the words, 'What's wrong?'. "L-Leo, please! I need you and Mikey and Raph right now, quick! It's Donnie! He hurt, bad!"

She was getting more angry and tense with herself as she received a long reign of silence on the other end.

"Wait, Donnie's hurt? How hurt? Where are you guys?"

April swallowed a forming lump in her throat, trying to clear it. "We're in the first alleyway at Chinatown, between an apartment and the Fortune Cookie shop. Leo, please, you have to get here as fast as you can! Donnie, he…he looks unconscious, but I don't know if he's…he's…"

"April, we're coming! Just hold on! What happened to hi-"

The line suddenly went dead.

"Leo?" April nearly screamed, "Leo?!" She looked down at her phone to see a giant flashing, x-rayed battery on the screen, and it was empty. Her phone was dead.

Angry with herself, she threw her T-phone on the asphalt so hard that the back where the battery pack rested came loose, and soon the shell had oozed out colorful unknown wires and a black rectangular battery.

The tame grieving insanity April was trying to hold down had unfortunately won the battle, leaving her true feelings in it's place. She finally broke down, her already-red eyes re-filling with hot tears as she let out a hurting cry of angst out into the open, then let her head hit Donatello's discarded shell. She let loose with heart-breaking sobs, flooding the brown backside protector, and stayed that way as she didn't even witness three dark enigmas emerge from the shadows around her, hastily coming to her awaiting call…

* * *

I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this chapter. I'm also sorry if I had made it too short, but I hope you guys enjoy it!

By the way, Aster Sapphire, you don't have to apologize. You did not offend me. It's more of my fault, because I should've been more aware of the popularity of Turtle/OC stories. It was never your fault; in fact I'm glad that you gave me the news, because I now know more about fanfiction that I never thought about. So, thank you, and again, no apologies…

Oh, and one more thing…I still don't know what canon is…*blushing madly right now*


	4. Chapter 4

Before note: I've got a very important question, and I need someone to please answer it, because it will affect how this story's plot and my other ones go.

The question: Does anyone know what kind of Japanese the turtles and Splinter speak? I mean, there're a bunch of them out there, and I just don't know how some of you guys put the Japanese they speak in your stories. Does anyone know?

Guess what soundtracks I listened to this time while I was typing this chapter? The "Abandoning Power" theme for Mt. Bur Omisace on Final Fantasy 12 and "Mushroom Rock Road" from Final Fantasy X-2. (For those of you who know those: After you read this chapter, answer this: Do you think they fit the mood NOW?! XDDD )

Disclaimer: TMNT will never be mine…except Donnie, he's always mine…XD

* * *

Master Splinter had always felt perfectly at ease whenever he slept, that and meditating. But, as of this moment, he would never forget this day that would traumatize his era of peace for a long time.

It was that night that he was finally able to access full relaxation, since his sons, especially Michelangelo, were always a barred barrier to keep him from reaching that state. He found it strange that at this time of night, he would usually be aroused slightly from his freckled-faced son's shouting in triumph if he'd hit a high score on his video game, or if Raphael bellowed in anger if he'd accidentally miss the practice dummy and slam his three-fingered hand right into the metal bar that suspended it. But more commonly, it was always Michelangelo or Donatello, the young scientist shouting happy cheers if his inventions were a success. Even if he were drunk with sleep, Splinter had to resist the urge to chuckle at his gap-toothed son's expense if he heard an onomatopoeia-like 'crash' or 'boom' escape his lap, along with Donatello himself claiming that his creation blew up in his face, literally.

But there wasn't any of that this time. In fact, the old rat even took note of the lair being too quiet, which was completely unnatural. You'd have to know Michelangelo pretty well (which isn't hard) to understand the severity of the situation.

Splinter sat up and gave a long stretch, the old bones in his back cracking soundly. He had decided that the movie his sons were claiming to watch with his student, April, had tired them out officially and confirmed that they would not stay up until midnight, as usual.

"Hmmm," his thoughts came out loud as a whisper, "the movie they had watched must have been very, as Michelangelo would put it, 'boring'."

Grabbing his crystallized ooze cane from the side of his bed, Splinter used it as support as he stood. His dark room's only illumination were the four candles he'd lit ablaze on his nightstand, each one representing his beloved sons. The waxy columns of light were a birthday present he had received from his 10-year old sons, each one the distinct color theme of the turtles. The blue one, obviously from Leonardo, was eternally the tallest, always casting a tall flame. The orange one was the shortest, with a fat, stumpy flame to always accompany it. Raphael's candle blazed the brightest flame, being the second tallest. The purple candle, Donatello's, seemed to cry a lot, oozing down the most melted candle wax on it's golden protector. This always made Splinter himself feel like his own troubles were sliding down away from him.

Splinter smiled down at the candles; they always reminded him of the strongest emotions of his four beautiful sons. Sighing, he turned his back to them and slowly headed towards the sliding doorway of his room that led to the main dojo. He decided he would go and check on the mutant turtles to see if they were, in his fact, asleep.

But as he had already reached the door, something felt strangely off about the eternal peaceful atmosphere of his room. It wasn't starting to feel like he had always created it.

Turning back to the decorative candles, his heart, and his ears dropped. It seemed that the purple candle was getting dimmer, it's regularly bright orange flame turning a blood red, making the small sanctuary of his room feel a lot colder…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Michelangelo?"

No response from latter's room or the living room TV.

"Raphael?"

Nada from the discarded hammock bed and the practice dummy.

"Donatello?"

Any live creations from the lab remained inactive, along with none of an exhausted body slumped at the computer desk in the corner.

"Leonardo?"

Splinter had already checked the dojo as he walked through it, but no signs of his oldest son were to be located, along with the others.

"If my sons have snuck out again, so help me I will…" he didn't want to finish his threatening thought. His sons knew better than to sneak out of the lair when they were not on daily (or, nightly) town patrol. They had already learned that the hard way from his randori session and their fight with Baxter Stockman. If he found out they had in fact disobeyed his rules again, he already imagined extra training along with a painful randori discipline for the rest of the week.

But then again, the lair did seem a little…colder than usual when discarded…

"Sensei!"

Master Splinter's ears perked. What was that…

"Sensei!"

The noise was losing its faint edging and was now getting clearer…and closer.

"Master Splinter! Please, help!"

The old rat turned, his heart soaring when he heard the familiar sounds of his three sons getting closer. Wait, three? One very sensible and soft-spoken voice wasn't there to aid in the chorus of pleas…Donatello!

And that last outburst is just what Splinter said as soon as he saw his sons emerge from the outside to the stairs at the entrance. Leonardo was in front, his two arms carrying something, no, someone that should never have to be carried in the rest of his life unless he were inactive or injured.

And, unfortunately, that was what the case was.

In the eldest turtle's arms lay the bloodied, unconscious form of Splinter's much-loved smart son, Donatello. The top half of his plastron was completely drowned in the red puddle, some of it leaking onto Leonardo's. His olive-green skin, always so healthy and full of intelligible energy, was now fading in a soft paleness. His smart-stained lips were slightly open, revealing the gap in his teeth that Splinter had come to find so lovable.

Leonardo looked up at his rat-like father, and Splinter had taken note of the saturated areas around his eyes that had hinted of already released tears. His sapphire eyes were now becoming glossy and brimming with a new batch.

Splinter's attention soon caught to a sound of hurt outrage, and he turned to its source.

Raphael, who was previously carrying Donatello's bo-staff, had forcefully thrown it to the ground, so hard that, once again, the wooden weapon had snapped at the un-needed pressure, but Raph didn't care. He grabbed a sai from his belt, and plunged the blunt tip straight into the nearest stump that held the metal bars to the lair entrance. Tears were creating a shallow river down his face as he closed his eyes tight.

Of all the people that were standing there that night, only two's eyes were red, one of them being Michelangelo. He had already started crying way earlier and new tears were beginning to form in the innocently-lost cotton candy gaze of his. What he was carrying on his back, much to Splinter's surprise, sat a miserably-sobbing April, her head drooped down as she made Mikey's shoulder wet and sticky. She was the second to have her gaze a red color. Her arms were tightly embraced around the orange turtle's neck as he carried her piggy-back style. Master Splinter noticed the endless amounts of blood that was not hers staining on her bright yellow shirt an orange color. Some of her red hair had come loose of its ponytail, long tufts of straight strands dancing around her pale face.

Splinter turned his attention slowly back to his injured son. It was so horrible to look at him…

Thinking no words should be spoken at that moment, his own form of salty water began brimming in his golden brown eyes as he reluctantly made his short way to Leonardo before him. Ever so gently, he lifted Donatello's body out of the blue turtle's now red-pigmented arms, not ever caring in the slightest bit if the blood stained his kimono or fur. All it was set on was the immediate care for his son. Turning back on the others, he took the first few steps that would lead him to Donatello's empty room, where it awaited for its houser to be set in.

As soon as everyone ceased their witness of Sensei leaving, the tense dam in the atmosphere broke. Leo finally broke down into a hysterical fit of sobs, collapsing on his knees as he buried his face in his big hands.

Mikey, already gaining experience of the dilemma Leo was having, gently set April on her feet while he rushed to his big brother's side, wrapping his arms around Leo when tears of his own slowly descended down his childish face.

Raphael watched his brothers for a short time before turning to April. His hand was raw and red from the tight pressure of his previous actions, but he ignored it as he walked to the redhead and slipped a weary arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. Normally, April would have given the hothead turtle an incredulous look, as this action or any signs of soft comfort did not fit under his table of contents, but as of this moment, he didn't care. Everyone there needed someone to comfort them at this stage of problem, and Raph wouldn't mind at all if it were April he leaned against.

April let her head rest on Raph's yellow plastron as he pulled her into a tight, safe hug. She closed her eyes, letting her miniature waterfalls of despair continue to river her pale face. Raphael's own tears now made absorbing puddles in April's hair when he rested his chin on her head.

As April eyed from the ignored sai plunged into the metal stump to her the two sobbing brothers huddled close together, she began to develop a new realization in her intelligent mind, and it only made her heart hurt more. She let out a cry of despair into Raph's chest, the reaction resulting in the latter holding her tighter as she thought: All of this is my fault…

* * *

Sorry if I'm making you guys cry. I'm also sorry if I just keep holding back on the details of the main plot with everyone's emotions on Donnie getting injured. I promise next chapter we will continue on. What's gonna happen to Donnie? Poor guy, I'm so cruel to him! *sobs hysterically*

Anyway, what did you guys think? Anyone who read my earlier question, please answer in your review. I'm desperate, okay? XD

Next chapter is coming; I'm thinking and typing as fast as I can!


	5. Chapter 5

Chap. 5

Before note: I must warn you guys that I might postpone this story for a short time so I can get to work on my Turtle Pie sequel. Sorry to all of you who love this story, but don't worry; what's coming for the sequel will literally make you choke on your laughter.

I am absolutely loving the comments you guys leave me. I love you all so much, especially Aster Sapphire and SleepingSeeker! *Sobbing in joy right now*

Disclaimer: YOU CAN'T PROVE NOTHIN'!

* * *

April O'Neil's aunt was on a very short temper that one night. Her niece never disobeyed her orders ever since she had come to live with her because of her father's unfortunate "disappearance". But this time, April was about to get a good tongue-lashing once she'd arrive home.

And yet at the same time, she was worried. The last time she'd checked, it was exactly 10:55 pm, and her soccer-mom-like behaviors had forced her to believe that that was a late time. She specifically ordered April to return by 10:30. Unless she were in a horrible accident, which she'd hoped would never happen, considering how many times April claimed to be going out with friends, April would be in a tremendous amount of trouble when she came home-

BANG!

April's aunt's thoughts were cut short when she heard a very distinct sound of a door being slammed, along with dread-heavy feet being dragged against her carpet.

Stepping out of the kitchen she occupied, relief and heated surprise blanketed her when she saw her niece emerging from the door, throwing the purse she brung with her hard to the ground at her muddy boots. April's drooping lost gaze did not ascend to the concerned one of her aunt's.

Her aunt was full of pressing questions once she looked her niece up and down, noting of what appeared to be blood on her t-shirt and legs, her exhausted stature, and what looked to be heavily dried tear stains on her sad face. What she thought of earlier of punishing April had been immediately deleted from her memory.

"April, honey, what happened? Are you alright?"

April did not respond right away, much to her frustration. She tried to touch April's face, but the latter jerked her head back, facing away from her.

"…I'm just fine, j-just a little…tired." April's aunt immediately knew that that was not the real case, but she chose the better option of not pressuring April any further.

April walked past her confused aunt and tried so hard not to bang her head in anger on her temporary bedroom door to knock it open. Her aunt, who was reluctant to follow her, watched her actions all the way until the latter shut the door in her face. Her aunt did not leave however, as she wanted to at least ask April the more important questions through the door. She decided that this situation would be left alone for the severity of harsh punishment.

"April, can you at least give me a short answer of what happened? I promise I'll leave you alone after that."

A long silence from the other end, maybe even two-minutes long, until-

"…I just got in a fight with a few Purple Dragons, no big deal." Her aunt was very aware of the street gang that always had malice eyes on her niece.

"Do you need anything, sweetie?"

"No, I-I'm f-fine. I just…wanna sleep."

"…Okay, goodnight, honey."

Her last comment was coated in soft-spoken awkwardness, feeling very uncomfortable about this particular brawl with the Purple Dragons. For some reason, this time it left April very…grieving.

She continued to think about this as she slowly turned her back to the door, leaving in very light, tense steps.

Even if they were tiny, April could still hear her aunt very hesitant in her departure. When she was finally sure she was gone, April herself collapsed on her bed, her face making a short adventure deep into her pillow. The inner grief she had lost the battle with earlier had still had full tyrant of her emotions, and it would only be a while until her real regular old feelings would find domination again.

Not even bothering to change out of her grimy clothes, she let loose with heart-breaking sobs in her pillow that slowly led her into the calming dimensions of sleep.

* * *

There was once another time where Leonardo had his eyes so veiny-red before. He remembered it perfectly. After being humiliatingly defeated at the hands of his secret crush, Karai, he had returned to his brothers with the blinding powder still having its full effect on him. Of course, the eternally-naïve Michelangelo had mistaken him for crying, to which Leo chose to ignore his attempts in comforting him.

Now, Mikey had every right to comfort him at this point, at least. Leo's eyes had reached that state again, but it wasn't from the blinding powder. This time, Mikey would've gotten his guess correct if the situation they were in now was back then at that time, without his brothers knowing what was going on but him.

Leo continued to think about the current situation as his big brother instincts took over. Mikey had exhausted himself from the crying and was now lying asleep in the blue turtle's lap from where they rested on the couch. Leo decided to help his baby brother some by gently rubbing his shell, hoping that his relaxing touches would put their effect through the young turtle unconsciously. He kept his red gaze downward, but he was very much aware of Raphael's existence next to him on the outer perimeter of the couch, his feet resting beside Leo's leg. Raph's posture and state was very much that of Leonardo's, without the presence of a sound asleep brother to be placed in his own lap. He'd wondered that if Mikey were already taken by Leo like right now, that it would be Donnie he would be trying to sooth to sleep with soft rubbing.

Only, Donnie wasn't there to be with him…

The three incomplete brothers were waiting impatiently for Master Splinter's latest information on their purple brother's condition, the old rat refusing to let his remaining sons in Donatello's quarters until he finished. Although he didn't want to hurt their feelings, he felt that they would become a nuisance to his grief-stricken emotions while he tried to tend to Donatello. He just wanted no distractions at the moment.

Raphael, who had obtained the least patience at that moment, was beginning to lose it from the absence of his taller, yet younger brother.

"What's taking Sensei so long?!" he exclaimed irritably, trying to ignore the faint trace of tears lining the edges of his neon lime eyes. He tried to blink them away, but to no avail. The tears won, and as their prize, they got the chance to become bigger, slowly descending down the saturated maroon-colored areas of his mask under his eyes.

Leo kept his eyes down, but he decided to speak. "Patience, Raph," he whispered, both him and Raph knowing full well that that was not a true statement, as he was just as irritable in the unlimited wait for their father. Raph noticed how tense Leo's shoulders seemed.

"Look who's talking," he retorted, the stressed feelings unfortunately decided to battle with Leo, for the hundredth time. But before the blue turtle could say anything back, if he was going to, Raph thought better of it, deciding not to get into another heated argument. This was all for the sake of Donnie; he didn't want to risk messing it up for him just because Donnie's two older brothers STILL continued to fight. It just didn't make sense.

"I-I'm sorry, Leo," Raph apologized, trying to veil the hurt in his voice, "I'm just mad right now. Donnie wouldn't want us to fight; it wouldn't be fair to him." Just like with his tears, Raphael was beginning to lose the battle with trying to stay strong. Returning sobs were beginning to shake his body. "I-I just wanna know if he's a-alright. He h-has to make it t-through, he's strong…" Before his grief could dominate him, he felt a hand rest on his three-toed feet. Leonardo had assisted him with his inner battle, and this time, they both prevailed, keeping Raph back with his sanity. Leo gave him a warm smile. "Its okay, Raph, we're all worried about him. Let's just hope for the best. He wouldn't want us to stress ourselves."

"Donnie…"

A soft, sleep-coated voice had originated from under Leo, and the leader and Raph both looked down to see their second baby brother arouse from his slumber. His bright blue eyes were still foggy from the remnants of sleep and tears mixed together, and he used them to gaze at his surroundings. They finally rested on his two big brothers who were looking down at him in concern. "Is Donnie okay?" the young turtle asked, looking at Leo with the same expression.

"We don't know yet, Mikey, but it'll be okay," Leonardo replied solemnly. He gently pushed Mikey's body back down on his lap, proceeding to rub the escalading tension out of Mikey's back. "Just go back to sleep, okay? I promise you everything will be fine when you wake up again."

"My sons…"

Three heads all had perfect attendance in popping their heads up in unison towards the sound of a familiar voice. Watching them, Splinter would've found this funny if it weren't for the near-coming grim situation they were in.

Unfortunately, the look on his face was an all access to the distressed questions the turtles hurled at him.

"Sensei! Is Donnie alright?"

"Is he awake?"

"Can we see Donnie?"

"He's not dead, right?"

"Boys!" Splinter silenced his impatient sons with a startling outburst. "I understand your anxiety to see your brother, but you first let me explain."

The three turtles heeded their father's words, but were still desperate for their arrival to Donnie. "Hai, Sensei."

"Now, your brother, as you could see from earlier, is greatly injured. But it is not the apparent bullet he has taken to the shoulder, but with a broken leg. He has also shattered his right arm where the wound rests. He will not be able to walk for sometime, nor will he be able to use both arms. But I am very glad and relieved to say that he is very much alive." Leo, Mikey, and Raph all had puffed out their stress, instantly replaced with the nice feeling of relief.

"I advise you to help him when he is in need of assistance, which would probably be the majority of his activities. He will of course not be attending training or meditation until he has fully recovered. I will ask that at least one of you stays with him at least when he is conscious. Do not engage in any activities with him that require maximum effort, as he needs plenty of rest.

"And yes, my sons. You may go visit him. But I must warn you: proceed with caution and quiet. The atmosphere in his room is not one to be comfortable with. And do not stay long. I want all of my sons to be as healthy as possible with rest. Now, I must bid you goodnight, my sons. If anything happens to Donatello, please let me know."

"Hai, Sensei." The three brothers were all soon crowded around Master Splinter in a tight hug, which the latter gratefully accepted. The shattered family standing there was very worried about their one loved member who always made their home feel like it was something worth keeping.

When the group hug had finally split back into fourths, Splinter gave his sons a reassuring smile before heading off to bed. When he was gone, Leonardo inhaled a calming breath, turning to his younger brothers. Just like his eyes, his two brothers' blue and green had cleared of their pale fogginess of sadness, and now they were filled with brightness, as if sunrays accompanied them. "You guys ready?"

"What do you think, Chief?" Raph answered, crossing his arms as he gave a smirk, "We're just as ready as the fearless leader to see our brother. I don't care about some 'tense atmosphere'. Let's just go."

Michelangelo was bouncing up and down slightly, a happy grin splaying his face. Unfortunately, it wasn't his signature grin, but that smile was just enough for Leo to send his heart soaring in joy, happy that his brothers were slowly becoming their old selves again.

"Okay," he said, turning to face the unused door that led to their lost brother's room, "Let's go see Donnie."

* * *

Cliffhanger! HA HA! XD I got you guys good! Wait, did I? Don't worry, the next chapter is coming real fast…in thought, because I've got a few requests to start on my sequel to "Turtle Pie". Sorry! But I promise I'm hurrying!

SleepingSeeker did help me a bit with the Japanese the turtles speak, but as far as I know, there are three types of Japanese, right? I still don't know which one they speak though.

Review please! I will come back as soon as I can!


	6. Chapter 6

Chap. 6

Before note: I'm sorry, you "Turtle Pie sequel" demanders! I just love this story so much that I couldn't help updating a new chapter! I promise I'm getting started soon!

Sorry I've been gone so long. School completely drains me, and I just needed some time to relax and catch up on other things. I was also having some trouble on some further plots of my different stories, namely "Turtle Soup" (Title of the "Turtle Pie" sequel). But now, I'm back, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Here comes a spoiler alert; skip if you don't want to read:

Donnie finally wakes up in this chapter! YAY!

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. Nickelodeon does, which they are doing a great job so far.

* * *

Pain was an understatement. It was a word that should never be described for the horrible sensations Donatello was feeling as he was slowly coming to. Sleep and exhaustion wanted to lead him back into his peaceful catatonic world, but unfortunately, his feverish brain wanted to be active and told him to get up, even if he was in no condition to.

Even opening his eyes was a big effort, as they felt as if strong glue were preventing his eyelids from ascending.

Even if the young turtle was having a difficult time processing what was going on through his black, fuzzy vision, he had a terrible realization that he couldn't find the strength to move any of his immobilized appendages. His left leg felt like it were elevated by something, and his right shoulder burned as hot as fire.

After giving up to regain full consciousness, Donatello relaxed his body and rested for a few moments, hoping that his body would catch up with what his brain demanded it to do.

Finally, at the cease of the short time, Donnie tried again to open his eyes, which actually proved to be a success. The fuzziness glossing his vision was becoming a nuisance as he struggled to keep his boulder-heavy eyelids elevated.

It had taken its time to clear, but when it finally did, Donnie was staring back into the calming sanctuary of his bedroom. Nothing seemed different out of the ordinary, but after turning his aching head to the side, he witnessed something that enchanted his eyes to becoming as big as plated moons. A huge pile of blood-blanketed towels lay in the far corner of his room, next to his trash can.

What the…

Turning his head to the opposite direction, on his bedside table, lay an unused bowl of water. Though it did look that way, the atmosphere around it caused Donnie's brain to believe that it was new, as if someone had just placed it there before he had regained consciousness.

Reaching his right arm in the direction of the water, he was blind of any true purposes for it, for his throat begged his mind if it could be ridden of its uncomfortable dryness with a damp and rejuvenating desperate swallow of H2O.

Unfortunately, his right shoulder seemed to scream in protest at said arm's actions, and his hand's short journey to the bowl of water was short-lived. His whole arm spasmed in pain, causing Donatello to hiss as he clutched his shoulder with his left hand. This had also triggered time for Donnie to notice that the lower area below the elbow of his hurt arm was also protected in a tight brown cast. He actually didn't notice this until just now, as his mind was completely drained for room of only one thought: water.

As the young, intelligent turtle trailed his now red-brown eyes up and down the cast, he was still irritated in his obliviousness to remember anything that had caused him to be in his current state. However, it was very limited, as his ears began picking up the all but vague sound of footsteps. They were becoming clearer with every step, and soon, Donatello was beginning to realize that they were heading towards his doorway. He tensed, patiently waiting for the source to be visible in his gaze, his shoulder igniting again at his action.

According to Donatello, the next scene he had experienced was so both heart-warming and fast that he did not process the majority of what happened, as it still became painful to him physically and mentally.

A small, lime-green face polka-dotted with dark freckles under a sunny-orange mask and bright-blue gems for eyes, was just enough to light up the depressing atmosphere of the purple turtle's room. It popped into the entrance of the room, along with the familiar, muscular, turtle body structure it possessed. In the small turtle's arm carried what looked to be a violet washcloth, weighed down and drooping with water. It was folded in a neat rectangle, waiting for it to arrive and sooth a bedridden turtle's aching forehead.

Even though the turtle's face appeared to be wearing the mask of depression, which should never be adorned on such a kind face of his, he still seemed to be posing as the sun that brought hope and joy to heal the broken insides of Donatello's body.

However, the sunshine actually got brighter when the sky blue eyes found themselves resting on Donnie's chocolate ones. And, it was practically a sight for sore eyes to see Michelangelo's face ascending to the levels of pure happiness. The first word to ever escape his lips felt so sweet to Donnie.

"DONNIE!"

The joyous turtle stampeded after his favorite brother, but much to Donatello's confusion, he started to slow down, then once he made his to the latter's bed, found himself stopping. He seemed to be very hesitant in his both heart-rising and traumatizing greeting, but then limited himself to a less-happy pat on the shoulder, its effects dawning on Donnie short after. He was too afraid of hurting the latter with his famous greeting.

"Oh, Donnie! You're awake!" Michelangelo exclaimed. Little did the turtle know that a back-breaking (not literal, for Donnie's case) hug was what the bedridden turtle wanted. Mikey bounced up and down, happy and relieved at the sight of his brother's lively, yet still foggy eyes looking back at him.

"Hey, Mikey," Donnie whispered, his voice sounding like he hadn't cleared his throat in a while, which was actually true.

Slowly reaching his un-hurt arm outward, the techno turtle found his hand embedded deep into the warm one of Mikey's, in which the latter brought his big brother's hand to his cheek, pressing against it deeply while he blissfully closed his eyes, smiling. Donnie smiled back. This was the next best thing to a hug from the youngest turtle. It was because of Mikey's deep affection for his favorite big brother slowly seeping its magic into Donatello, that he actually didn't feel like he was injured. He felt as if Mikey's love had completely healed him, and the two were giving an actual hug. If only he could right now…

When the miniature hug ceased, the warmness continued to linger through the older turtle. He wanted it to last until he was completely, psychically healed.

Bringing Donnie's hand back down to rest in his plastron so that Donnie didn't have to do it, Mikey grinned at his brother as he said, "I'm gonna go get Leo and Raph and Sensei, okay?" Before Donatello's brief thoughts of the washcloth could disappear from his mind, the orange turtle brung it up and gently set it down on his burning forehead. An unconscious sigh of relief escaped from Donnie's lips, causing Mikey to smile again. He continued his reassurance.

"So, you just, uhhhh, well, you can't really do anything right now except relax, so…You just lay there and relax, okay bro? I'll be right back!" And with that, Michelangelo had bolted out of the room almost as fast as lightning, waving his arms around spasmodically as he went to go arrive the spirit-lifting news to the other members of the family.

Donnie smiled. His little brother's essence still lingered with him, brightening the whole room once again as this time, it seemed to wrapped it's arms around the turtle in a nice embrace...

Sighing, he took his brother's word and, turning back into a straight upright position, he closed his purple-clad eyelids, enjoying the soothing feeling of damp coolness on his head. It wasn't hard at all for Donatello to relax, and slowly it was beginning to take its toll on him…

* * *

"Mikey, you said he was awake!"

"He was, bro, he just was! I'm not lying!"

"Yeah, seems to be that way."

"Please, I'm telling you the truth! I was just in here earlier to put the washcloth on his head, and-"

A strong chain of familiar voices flung and tied itself around Donatello's mind, the intensity of their volume arousing him from his short-lived rest. He made a pained cringe with his face as he groaned, signaling his awakening.

When his eyes began to open, the fuzziness of his vision came for a visit again, but he tried to blink it away, which did work for the second time. The green and maroon blobs were now deleted of the distinct vagueness, and he was able to guess without hesitation and with correction of their identities.

"M-my brothers," he whispered, taking time to take in his present family, "Master S-Splinter."

Two green heads, one with a blue mask and the other red, were completely blanketed into the oddly mixed feelings of surprise, sadness, and joy. The tall Master was covered in the same look, but was slightly tamer.

Donnie smiled as he got to experience the same sequence of events from earlier with his little brother.

"DONNIE!" This time it was two overjoyed voices coming in harmony with the same word.

Leonardo and Raphael rushed to the techno turtle's side, each of them giving their little brother a small greeting to hopefully gain energy in the pursuit of love. Raph stroked the top of Donnie's head gently, while Leo was rubbing Donnie's shoulder.

"Donnie, we missed you," said the eldest as his part two of love was to give his brother a warm smile. Even if this was a mental present, something that someone who doesn't see through the dimensions of family and strong love would hate, all of this was just too overwhelming for Donatello. It was as if his family was giving him so many presents, stacked upon one after another, that his tired arms couldn't take the un-needed weight.

It was Splinter's turn to give his gift. Slowly striding to Donatello, he planted a loving kiss on the turtle's head, it still being wet from the cloth. "It is very great to see my son's eyes again," he said, rubbing his pink thumb up and down on the spot where he orally embraced his son.

Michelangelo, having his strongest connection to Donnie the most, had something extra for the latter.

"I love you big brother," he cooed, bringing his brother's hand back to his cheek again. This time, Donatello's fingers had a mind of their own, and they lifted up from their curled stature so they could caress Mikey's soft cheek.

"Love you too, Mikey," the intelligent turtle replied. And, this time, the two brothers stayed in their position for the majority of the family reunion.

"So, Donnie, how ya feelin'?" Raph asked, grinning at the sight of his younger brothers. Donatello returned his expression, albeit being very weaker.

"Tired. Like I haven't moved in a decade," he said. Leo smiled at how his wounded brother's emotional stature was beginning to heal a lot faster than his psychical side. It felt so good to listen Donatello's sweet-layered voice linger in the air.

"My son, do you remember anything that has happened to you in the past?" Splinter said with a touch of concern, continuing to rub the purple turtle's forehead. The latter seemed a bit distracted by the attention, but he managed to form a few words of mystery.

"N-no…I actually don't remember-"

He suddenly gasped, this triggering Splinter to cease his actions and Mikey to loosen his grip on Donnie's hand. The dim, broken light in the dark brown eyes had lit up his irises to a wild burgundy as he looked around in fear. He was not truly prepared for the realization of past events to have an argument with him, so this time it won. It began to hurtfully linger on Donatello as he tried in vain to sit up, but it just pushed him back down as he gasped again, in pain, with his shoulder and mind telling him to stay down.

"A-April! Where's April?" The wild glint in his eyes told Leonardo that he remembered perfectly of what had caused his brother to be in his current state. However, the techno turtle continued to show his distress outwardly, as he was oblivious of April's current condition.

"Is April okay? Where is she? I want to— AUUUUUUGGGHHH!"

The cease of his sentence was the alarming sound of his stressed pain. He yanked his hand from his little brother's protective grasp and clutched his shoulder again as he continued to make "in-wordable" exclamations.

"Donnie!" Michelangelo was stunned as he watched his two eldest brothers and his father try to sooth the unbearable hurt that was dawning on his favorite brother.

Thankfully, Master Splinter was the one who'd finally managed to calm the purple turtle's tyrant. He brought a pink paw to rest on the base of his neck, then slowly began massaging the olive skin there.

It took a short while for the pain to die, but Donatello was soon enveloped in relaxation.

"Mmmmmmm," He sighed, his shoulders dropping as he lay himself back into the cushions of his pillow and closed his eyes. The pain in his shoulder was now reduced to a barely noticeable throb, but it still seemed to hurt. Splinter smiled, his comforting action still lived on, just in case his son were to go back into his previous fit. With that, Donatello's brother decided to resume their interrogation.

Leo crossed his arms, staring at his bedridden brother to his father. "Donnie, can you tell us what you remember before you were injured?"

The said turtle was not much of an auditory witness to Leo's question, but he managed to open his eyes and whisper, with some hesitation, "…I remember, saving April from…the Pur—Purple Dragons…then I turned and F-Fong…he was holding a gun…" he moaned. Speaking and staying awake for an extended time was seriously exhausting the poor turtle. The already faint, pale skin was getting sicker with each passing minute.

"Do not stress yourself, my son," Splinter suddenly announced, "Take all the time you need. We will be here." Considering his father's words, Donatello inhaled cleansing air, then exhaled deeply, slowly continuing.

"The gun…it was pointed at April. I ran to her, then…black."

Leo let his brother's final words wash over him, its horrifying visual effects playing a short tape in his mind. When it was over, the ever-so-small evil section in his brain told him to keep a mental note to make Fong pay…BIG time.

Raphael was no exception to Leo's vengeance-filled thoughts. If Fong were in front of him right now…let's just say that even Fong's enemies would be completely terrified of the mess Raph made of a violent battle.

However, Michelangelo was the complete opposite of the red and blue turtles' feelings. As he gazed down at the lost look in Donnie's eyes, he wanted so badly as to trade places with him. He didn't want him to suffer any longer. Donatello didn't deserve this, he was just too sweet and soft. Although, if the youngest turtle were to express his feeling outwardly, he would've thought better of it because of his family's overprotective aura they possessed. Together, they would've surely shot down Mikey's impossible plan.

Donnie looked up into the concern-shining gaze of Splinter. "Is April alright? I…I didn't get to see her since…" He scrunched his face. It was very unlikely of the smartest turtle to forget important things, but this time, he actually had a reason to forget what day it was.

"It's the afternoon of Sunday, Donnie," Raph said, seeming to read his brother's confused thoughts, "You've been unconscious for two days." Letting this information sink in, Donnie was suddenly aware of how much grief he must have caused his family and April to be in the company of. The tall rat standing before him noticed this though, thanks to his psychic ability that he possessed.

"Donatello, it is simply alright," Master Splinter said above him, the second to read his son's emotions and inner visions. His rubbing had become a bit softer, sensing the effects of it already working its magic, "Do not blame yourself for the wounds you carry. What you did was very noble and brave. April would probably not be alive if it weren't for you. You are a true warrior, my son. And even a true warrior must rest. You must do so now." His pink hand repelled off of Donatello's neck. Bringing it over to the discarded washcloth, which was now submerged in the clear bowl of water, Splinter squeezed out any loose contents of the liquid that did not hold, folded it, then brought it to rest back on the purple turtle's head. The coolness was overpowering the small fires that surrounded Donnie's tired mind. It felt so good, that he almost fell asleep instantly. He yawned deeply, revealing to everyone the level of his fatigue.

"You wanna go back to sleep, Donnie?" Raphael said, his acid eyes not once moving off anything else but his immediate little brother.

Finding no words to say out loud anymore, for his mind told him to stay quiet, he simply gave a nod of the head, visually giving everyone his answer.

Splinter smiled, another kiss making its way to Donnie cheek this time. "Rejuvenate, my son," he ordered softly, "We will pray for your hasty recovery."

"Get some rest," said Leonardo, giving a comforting pat on the tall terrapin's shoulder.

"Goodnight, Donnie! Love ya, big bro" Donatello had wished that the next moment would last forever, as he felt two strong arms wrap around his shell, pulling him tightly into a safe embrace. Mikey cuddled his head against Donnie's, the two both trading their heated volumes of warmness. Donnie closed his eyes again and sighed, enjoying his little brother's sunshine on him once again.

It was actually the strangest, yet surprisingly light and pleasant sensation that Donatello felt next, as the last thing he remembered before slipping into a peaceful slumber was Mikey's enlarged freckly face pressed against his…

* * *

AWWWWWWWWWWW!...Brotherly moment! Besides Apritello, I just love the fluffy relationship between Mikey and Donnie, it's so ADORABLE!

Don't ask me why it took so long to make this chapter…

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and I await your pleasant reviews! Next chappie, coming up!

Yes, "Turtle Soup" fans, I still haven't forgotten…


	7. Chapter 7

Before note: Sorry I haven't updated this story in so long, I was thinking about how to word it. But at least it's here, so you can enjoy it!

I'm a little upset though because I just read a story that irritated me because of likenesses to one of mine, so if this chapter seems a little short, that's the reason. And yes, "the awesome one", someone else did write that story. You're lookin' at her. (not really XD)

Disclaimer: It wouldn't be this dramatic if I owned TMNT.

* * *

The exceeding amounts of days that April had spent the majority of being isolated in her aunt's guest room were completely endless. Even though she had believed this, in reality, she was oblivious that only two days had quietly drifted by. But she didn't care. Time was only a nuisance. That and the constant watch she was being put under by her aunt and her school friends, or friend, since Irma was her only friend.

With Irma, it had been constant and desperate phone calls and worried gestures. When the high schoolers returned from a short weekend back to Roosevelt, ready to come back to reunite with friends and have fun (if you could have fun at high school) and learn, they would appear healthy and rested, the weekend having a nice effect for them. However, April would have never fit under this classification. She would always appear tired, stressed, and some place else peaceful in her mind. Her reputation was to be known as the pretty redhead that always attracted guys, but all it did now was attract disgusted looks, glares, and giggles from passerby's. She always wore her hair in a nice groomed ponytail. Now, she didn't even bother to grab a hair tie, much less take care of her hair's health at all, leaving it a jumbled mess of sad, orange flames being doused by the waters of grief around her head. Her cotton candy eyes, almost a similar shade as her close friend Mikey's, were now colored of depressing, small ocean waves at night. Dark circles under her eyes made it almost look like she wore mascara and eyeliner the wrong way, as someone had actually pointed out to her face, as if she wouldn't care. Of course she did, which had resulted in the victim being sent to the nurse's office with a bruised jaw while April herself had to eat in her homeroom teacher's classroom during lunch, by herself.

But Irma was always there to sacrifice the independent choices she had just so she could be with her one and only friend who grieved.

Irma herself had had some information on April's secret friends, though all she knew was that they were feternal quadruplets who were one year younger than her, knew amazing combat skills, were really shy and hated being in public and that they were home-schooled by their father. These were some of the reasons as to why she couldn't visit them, but April promised her friend that she would introduce them to her…someday. And, she also knew that they were the whole reason April cried every day.

Apparently, the tall, skinny and extremely-smart one (her type), Donnie, had died whenever he saved her from some street thugs. They had shot him in the shoulder, and continued to beat him until he couldn't take the pain anymore.

By knowing this, Irma was on a full best friend watch and care for the redhead, failing to ward off bullies and idiots by shouting a very stunning, "Hey! She's been through a lot that your ugly selves don't even know of, so you can just back off!" Of course, this never helped.

Even though April was very happy to have her, she was also getting mildly annoyed. All she wanted was to be left alone, trying to delete the mourn of Donnie's death out of her mind. These unfortunate actions from Irma are what have been really annoying her with the constant phone calls of worry and assurance.

Now, with April's aunt, it was almost as similar to Irma. She would try to urge April out of her mourning of her friend's death and try to eat something or concentrate on better things, but to April, she simply just didn't understand.

No one in the world did, not even herself. She didn't know herself anymore.

And as she sat on her bed, her knees hugging against her chest, small, unshed tears began to form a small puddle for her big irises to bathe in.

Donatello…The turtle, Donatello…

She remembered flying through open air, concrete down below waiting for a new body to arrive. Two strong arms had supported her the rest of the way down, making it seem like soaring in style instead of a straight-forward plummet. When she reached the ground in a flip, she found herself horrifyingly staring back into vague burgundy irises, filled with worry and care.

"You okay?"

The two words that reached her were coated in warm, honey-colored attention, even if they were short-lived with panting breaths. She remembered that that was her first night meeting the one called Donatello.

Donatello…His eyes…

Staring into Donnie's eyes was like looking into a chocolate factory, a lunar eclipse, and maraschino cherries. Brown was sometimes his eye color, making it look like April had taken a school field trip to an assembly line where melted chocolate was being processed into different name brands. Sometimes his eyes were a mysterious burgundy, his common color, and the color of a very rare lunar eclipse lighting the inky night around it. And other times, his eyes were red, where April could always feel like she were eating the sweet, cherry syrup-flavored fruits right now.

Donatello…His intelligence…

It never ceased to amaze the beautiful redhead at how talented Donnie's mind was. He could make smoke bombs out of fresh eggs he filled with blasting powder. He could make his own laptop out of bare microchips and fished-out computer pieces. He could build a four-way go-kart, no, a patrol buggy as he called it, out of old, forgotten parts welded together by his own smart thinking. He could design his own i-phone for him and his brothers, and later for April. And better yet, he could help April with her homework…

Donatello…His smile…

One of the best things April loved from Donnie was his smile. It was just so hard to ignore after getting one tiny glance at it. You could just instantly fall in love with it. He had a prominent gap between his two front teeth, about two centimeters apart, separating the rest of his clean, white molars. It was one of the many things that helped April separate the almost identical brothers from each other. As bright as his broken smile, it would always brighten her sometimes-downed spirits. It was just too adorable. According to him, he had been born with diastema, so that gap will stay with him the rest of his unusual life. No, it would've stayed with him the rest of his unusual life...

Donatello…His skills…

The human girl loved seeing Donnie and his brothers during practice or fighting in the streets above. Their moves were as graceful and beautiful as a gazelle's, but she paid attentions to how Donnie moved the most. His bo-staff always acted as an extra strong arm for him, and he could do almost anything possible with it. He could even hover a bit with it as a personal helicopter, but it only worked whenever he grabbed serious air. Whenever he twirled it, it seemed to April that it looked like a solid shield, protecting him from anything. The weapon was very unique, being tall like him and very trustworthy, but it was also the center of his constant teasing from Raphael. Sure, the weapon was just a simple "stick", but even the smallest things could do the most amazing stuff. And through Donnie's open intelligence, he could do anything with it.

Donatello…His personality has devoted a very special promise to April…

And now that promise would never come true. Not with an incomplete family it wouldn't. She remembered on the same night that they first met, Donnie had said to her personally that he and his brothers would not rest until they returned her father back to her, safe and sound. That promise is one small reason their friendship has grown stronger each passing day. The turtles, especially Donnie, had worked hard night and even day to get Kirby back. There was one night that they were so close to accomplishing this though. Although, it wasn't particularly their fault that they failed, but surprisingly, her father's. He had sacrificed his rescue just to keep April safe, just for him to be captured again. It was only a shot-lived comfort from Donatello that prevented her from completely breaking down that night, though she was still miserable.

But it was not just the promise that she loved from him. It was just…him in general.

She loved everything about her first rescuer, from his social awkwardness to his out-breaking skills in combat. She absolutely loved the way he treated her. She even seemed to take note that he treated her like a queen sometimes.

And yet, with the slightest, uncomfortable feeling, the stuff that Donatello had done for her all led up to one thing that dominated the greatest levels of affection the most…It couldn't be…

Love…?

Was that the result? Did Donnie actually love her?

Well, there were a few instances where April had thought better of it, thinking that it was just ridiculous. But now, remembering all the things he did for her to make her happy and loved, she had only one thought left behind of Donnie's sad remnants in her mind.

Yes.

Though she couldn't find herself to explain, a strange sensation of having the same ways with her late friend burned inside her. She wondered, if it were actually possible, if fate had had something bigger in store for the both of them together…

It would never happen though…

Her replenished t-phone suddenly went off, breaking her line of mourning thoughts. Sighing in anger, she wondered if it was Irma, for the 50th time that day.

Grabbing the buzzing phone form her bedside table, she was going to ignore the call when she looked at the caller ID.

The ID was a photoshot of a main character from Leonardo's favorite show, Space Heroes. She was sure it was Captain Ryan, but who cared anyway?

She pressed answer, and noticing for the first time that she hadn't spoken in a long time, her voice came out as a hushed, "Hello?"

"April!" An excited deep voice that belonged to Leonardo filled her ears.

The next minute after, April's phone had slipped from her loose grasp, letting it clatter to the floor and shut off the connection forever, the news she had just received completely immobilizing her in shock.

It couldn't be…

Donnie...was alive…

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! Now April knows that Donnie is alive! Yay! Her lover has returned. In the next chapter, it'll explain why she didn't know about him in a while.

Again, sorry I took so long, and please look at my story, "Attentive Hearts." You'll love it, I promise!

Comments, please!


	8. Chapter 8

Before note: I've really got nothing to say, except at the bottom of this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT.

* * *

Donatello had completely lost his knowledge on knowing the quantity of how many times he told his only baby brother, Michelangelo, how much he loved him, and Michelangelo was likewise for him. The purple and orange turtles were best friends; their relationship was just as strong as Leo and Raph's (though sometimes theirs was negative). They did almost anything together, and they even paired up with each other on split-up missions (though sometimes Donnie was unwilling to do it).

Now, Donnie thought that he had every right to question their close brotherly friendship. At least, at that very moment.

Raphael and his two little brothers occupied Donnie's room. They were all endured deeply into their actions.

Raph sat on a stool pulled up to Donnie's bedside, with a bowl filled with cold water on the bedside table next to his leg. He was using a sky blue wash cloth filled with the cool water to lay on the bedridden Donnie's forehead. Donnie himself had his eyes closed, enjoying the soothing coolness against his firy forehead. His arms and upper chest were the only places not covered by his thick blankets. His shoulder-wound arm's hand was fidgeting and playing restlessly with the tight, secure straps of his other arm's cast. The purple turtle had seemed very content with the TLC he was receiving from Raph.

At least, when you didn't mix that into with what Mikey's been doing…

Michelangelo had decided to be the entertainment of the three, even though that was his lifetime job. He was reading one of his favorite comic books aloud to Donnie as if reading him a bedtime story. As said from earlier, Donnie deeply loved his little brother. But as of that time, he just wanted Raph to knock him out and put him out of his misery.

"Oh no! Please don't eat me!" Mikey said in a false falsetto voice as he imitated a helpless woman from the comic about to be devoured by the bloody maw of a living corpse. The freckly turtle looked up from the gruesome pictures accompanying the speech bubbles to catch a glimpse of any latest updates on Donnie's facial reaction, as if the woman's upcoming death would horrify him. It didn't. Donatello's face had remained the same for a long time: eyes closed with content and relaxation as Raphael continued to cool his head with the cloth. However, what Mikey didn't catch on was that his older brother's lips were twisted into what appeared to be a tortured frown, Yes, Donatello felt as if he were being tortured by being read a lousy comic book. Raph caught the frown though, and snickered a bit as he doused the washcloth again in cool water and set it back on his immediate younger brother's forehead.

Donatello noted how fragile Mikey's heart seemed. He didn't want to break the emotional life source by telling him that he'd rather sleep than listen to him read. He admired how much his baby brother cared, but it was getting very tiring.

Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes and stared at his little brother smiling that signature grin at him. "Um…Mikey, I-"

The intelligent terrapin was thankfully saved to make a hurtful statement when the three's eldest brother, Leonardo, walked in. Or, more like rushed in. He seemed to be wearing the mask of trouble on his wide, sincere face. He rushed up to Raph's side of Donnie's bed, his T-phone clutched tightly in hand.

"What's the matter, Chief?" Raphael questioned, staring at the blue turtle, "You look like ya just saw a ghost."

"Donnie," Leo replied, breaking out of an unnoticeable trance, "Is Donnie okay?" His sapphire irises worriedly stared at his second younger brother lying sickly before him. Donnie stared back, his burgundy irises filled with tension and question.

"Yeah, he's just fine. We've been treating him the past hour," Raph answered.

"Good," Leo continued, "Because I was finally able to contact April, and… well, it wasn't a good outcome…"

This unbearable news had boosted worried fire into Donatello. "What? What do you mean?!" He tried to sit up and get closer to his brother, but once again, both his hurt shoulder and his cast arm protested and won, causing Donnie to hiss again.

Raph put his hand on the purple turtle's plastron and gently pushed his body back down to relax against the cushions of the mattress and pillow. "Just take it easy, Donnie," he soothed him, rubbing the injured turtle's okay shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Donnie," Leo said with half heartbroken touches, "I just called her to tell her that you were okay, and her line just suddenly went off. I'm guessing that she's probably taking it harder than I imagined."

Mikey, audibly witnessing the news, put down his comic and sat next to Donnie's leg, his bright eyes sad. He laid a comforting hand on his big brother's blanket-veiled foot. "Donnie…" he whispered solemnly.

Donatello sighed, letting his weary eyelids descend over his lost gaze. He couldn't believe it. He felt so helpless and stupid.

He wanted April so badly now. Here he was, lying in bed because of something he had apparently caused, when he just wanted to comfort April and end her mourning. He made her think he was dead for five days straight now, just because they weren't able to contact her. He let her cry every night, the human girl missing seeing and spending time with him each day. He let her believe that there was no one else in the world to give her a broken smile.

Worst of all, he made her think that there was no hope left in getting her father back… He tried to keep it back, but a tiring yawn suddenly escaped his lips and temporarily expanded his face. This, unfortunately for his case, had exposed his weariness to his brothers sitting there and staring at him. He was unaware that he was actually very drowsy, his mind completely set on his redheaded crush.

Raph laid the cold cloth back on his forehead as Leo said, "I don't think you should stress yourself on this, Donnie. April'll be fine. We'll tell her everything, and she'll get over it. She'll forgive you, I know she will.

"But in the meantime, you, Donnie, should get some rest. A fever is already starting to break in you, and I promised Splinter that we wouldn't keep you up for long periods of time."

"I'm not tired," came as Donnie's weakly stubborn reply. Another yawn followed.

Raphael laughed. "Well, too bad. You're sleepin' anyway, whether ya want to or not. And by the look of your face, I'd say you want to."

Donnie closed his eyes again, not wanting to give in to his weariness. He wanted, no, he needed April right now, just to tell her how sorry he was.

And he had the feeling that April needed him just as badly.

The dull brightness behind his eyelids had strangely dimmed, causing Donnie to open his eyes in question.

His bedroom lights were snuffed out, leaving the four brothers in soft darkness.

"Just sleep, Donnie," he heard Leo say from a distance; he was probably the one who turned off the lights, "I'll try to talk to April again while you're asleep. Raph will stay here with you while you're napping, so if you need anything, just tell him."

Donatello sighed, knowing that there was now a limited use of arguing with his brothers. He had no choice but to rest now. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do in April's aid.

He felt the rest of his body beginning to loosen up when he felt a warm hand caress his forehead.

"It'll be okay, Donnie," he heard Leo say from above him.

Wait, Leo? How'd he come up to Donnie so fast? Oh yeah, the ninja skills.

"Sleep tight, Donnie," Mikey said somewhere off to his right. Following the comment, Donatello once again felt two huge arms wrap around his upper body in a hug, and it didn't take long at all for him to know that it was his little brother. His shoulder sparked up in pain again at the pressure, but he smiled.

Soon after, Donatello could hear the unusual sounds of feet shuffling against the floor, followed by a small sound of the closing of his bedroom door.

He and Raph were alone now.

Raphael sighed, and reached his hand outward to the edge of Donnie's bedside table to turn on his table lamp.

"Sorry," he said, dipping the blue cloth into the clear liquid again, "I just can't see where you are. You don't mind sleepin' with a little light on?"

The gap-toothed turtle shook his head, knowing that he wouldn't be able to fall asleep anytime soon in the first place.

"Good. It's also a good thing they're gone too, or else I'd never live this down…" the red turtle looked off in the direction of the door, wondering if it would open again.

Donnie was confused. What was his big brother talking about?

"Raph?"

The latter looked at the door for an extended amount of time before looking down at Donnie to acknowledge him. He sighed. "Okay, Donnie. I SWEAR, if you tell the others, you're gonna end up underground lookin at your coffin' cover while holdin' flowers. You better promise not to tell anyone I did this."

Donnie had gotten even more confused, but he kept to his new-made promise. "Okay, okay, I promise," he said, "But what are you talking about?"

Raphael sighed again, having the urge to smile at his little brother's innocence.

And that's when the unthinkable happened.

Donnie let out a tiny gasp of surprise as Raph suddenly dipped his head towards his, and the bedridden turtle soon felt a strong pair of thin lips rest on his forehead in a sweet, but tough, kiss. It lasted about five seconds, and when Raph finally pulled away, he smiled again at his brother's expression.

"Ra-Raph…?"

"Shhhhh, just be quiet, Donnie," Raph soothed him, rubbing a dark green thumb on the spot where he kissed his brother, "You did a good thing out there, savin' April and all. I'm proud of you for that, little bro. Now, you better go to sleep, before I make you." He waved a hand curled up into a tight fist, showing Donatello what his fate was going to be if he didn't fall asleep on his own soon.

The brown-eyed turtle laughed softly. "Thanks, Raph, and I promise I won't tell anyone…I love you…"

It had hesitance put into it, but Raphael eventually replied, "I love you too."

Donatello was finally able to fully relax, letting his eyes slowly slip closed, a gateway that would lead him into a nice sleep. And it was better knowing that he had a big brother to protect him all through his nap.

Raph resumed his actions of cooling his little brother's head, watching the tall turtle sleep. It was the best entertainment he had ever watched…and he wasn't even bored.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Donnie…Donnie…Donnie, wake up!" With each word, the vague voice was slowly becoming clearer.

Donatello moaned, not expecting what felt like to be a short rest be interrupted. His eyes slowly uncovered the blinds posing as his eyelids.

When his vision came back into focus, he was staring at the blue sky…no, that wasn't the sky. It was Michelangelo's eyes looking back at him. They held both concern and excitement in them. A hand rested on his fine shoulder, and Mikey was still shaking him as he tried to become fully awake.

Donnie looked off to his left. Much to his disappointment, Raphael, and the water bowl, were nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Raph?" he finally said to Mikey, his voice slightly covered in grogginess.

"That's why I woke you up, bro!" Mikey let his grip on his brother's shoulder loosen as he hopped up and down in pure excitement. "He and Leo are both talking to April right now!"

Donnie felt his heart pumping so strong that he was afraid it would give him a heart attack. "You mean…on the phone?"

"No, I mean she's here, in the lair here! She's crying because she knows you're okay, and we're trying to calm her down, but she wants to see you immediately. And only you."

* * *

It was like looking into sunshine.

Donatello remembered the day he first regained consciousness. Mikey was the first one he'd seen, and the youngest turtle posed as the sun as a sight for sore eyes. But even though he loved seeing him that day, looking into April's experience was nothing compared to that.

He sat there, staring at her figure at the door frame while Mikey put his pillow against the headboard so he could sit up a bit while the orange turtle fluffed it. His now cherry eyes wouldn't leave every single detail of her body while she stared back at him.

It was the first time since they'd first met that Donnie had seen April's red hair down. He'd always know her as the gorgeous redhead with her flames domesticated by a yellow ponytail holder and headband. Now, she looked so different…and way more beautiful. Her hair had created a fine mixture with her splash of freckles, and it was so long and straight. Her headband was still there to prevent the top from sticking up. She had apparently been taking care of it now, because it looked brighter and cleaner, and her bangs were swept over her right eyebrow in a beautiful angle.

Of all the things that Donnie couldn't stop looking at her from her frozen stature, as if she had looked into the eyes of Medusa, he refused to make the most important contact with her.

Eye contact.

His eyes trailed all the way from her black, blue striped-trimmed boots all the way to her inferno locks, but his eyes never went any deeper to her facial features. He refused to see the hurt that he'd put April through, almost a whole week of knowing her closest friend would no longer rescue her again.

And he could so easily feel the tears that had already started leaking from an overfill in the girl's eyes. He knew they were there, but he still didn't want to see.

That's when Donnie made the mistake of looking up at Mikey.

The intelligent turtle took his attention off of April for exactly one second to see what Mikey's expression had to be to the tense, heavy silence that filled the room for a long time.

He had never known hugs to hurt so much.

He didn't know what happened during the process, but his brain suddenly caught up to the fact that he was being mangled by April's death grip, her arms wrapped so darn tightly around his neck in what should be classified as the loosest definition of a hug. Unfortunately for him, this had once again ignited his bad shoulder, his arm, and his broken leg as well, all at the same time. He let out a soft cry of pain. April couldn't recognize it though, as her loud sobs of joy drowned the small noise out. Thankfully, Mikey registered it.

"April! Stop, he's hurt! Ease up on 'im!" Michelangelo ran to the other side of the bed and tried to pry April's polished fingernails off from biting into Donatello's flesh, but she refused to let go. She had the large, nursed belief in her mind that if she were to let go of her rescuer, he would die again, and she would've been there to witness it this time. So, knowing that she were able to feel Donnie's skin had given her the belief that he was alive and okay, and that he would never leave her again.

Ever.

Donnie, on the other hand, even if he was in sharp pain, was just plain overjoyed and relived to see her again. He finally knew she was okay as well, with likewise for her.

April pulled herself closer to Donnie, letting her head and long hair rest and caress on his plastron. She wanted more proof of his life essence staying in his body, listening to the slightly sped up tempo of his healthy heartbeat. Just listening to it made her sobs die down, and she was finally calm enough to breathe.

Donnie was alive.

Donnie was okay.

And she had him all to herself at that moment.

Donatello wrapped his now free arms around the girl's small figure, letting his hand caress and rub her back. "April…" he whispered, newcome tears beginning to glisten in his eyes.

"Donnie…" she whispered back, letting her eyes close at the feeling.

"Awwwwwww…"

The turtle and the girl both elevated their heads at the sudden new voice that entered in their small, unspoken conversation. Michelangelo grinned sheepishly as he stared at the two looking back at him.

"Umm, sorry, Donnie, I just…you guys look so cute together…"

"It's okay, Mikey," Donnie said, smiling at his younger brother.

Mikey's eyes stared at the unspoken, meaningful words in Donnie's, and he understood exactly what the purple turtle was requesting.

"I see…" he said afterwards, "I'll just leave you guys then. Call if you need anything, Donnie, or April here can get it for you…" he winked immaturely at his brother.

"Mikey!" Donnie had a warning glint in his eyes.

"Sorry!" The orange turtle ran out of the room as fast as he could. Once he was gone, April turned her head back to Donnie.

"…Donnie, I missed you…" Her hand wouldn't let go of Donnie's bigger, green, three-fingered one. He had his own share of grip, clutching her small appendage so tight that it disappeared in his. This was their own tie of life, knowing that the chain had knowledge of both of them being alive. April had truly felt that she would never feel that hand again.

Lifting her head up from the brown comforter, she fussed over his injuries, from his bullet wound all the way to lifting up his covers to reveal the broken leg wrapped up with brown gauze tape and elevated by a mound of folded blankets.

"This all the injuries you got, huh?" she finally said, her hand still embraced in Donnie's, "Not that I was wishing you had more…" she smiled reassuringly at him. Donnie loved that smile.

"Yeah…"he replied, trying to urge on the small talk she'd started, "My shoulder wound hurts the most. Master Splinter said it took him almost an hour to take the bullet out of my shoulder."

"Has your family been treating you okay?"

"You try laying in bed for five days straight listening to Mikey read you a bedtime story about the zombie apocalypse."

April laughed, causing Donnie to smile at her warmly. How he missed being with her so much…

He watched how her long hair swept from one shoulder to another, her bangs completely veiling her right eyebrow and part of her eye, making her look like a mysterious, yet beautiful girl found in a deep, dark scenery and caused foolish men to be led to their doom by the girl's beauty. That's exactly how the purple turtle felt right now. He wanted himself to be taken away by her beauty.

Unfortunately, that feeling didn't last long. Soon, Donnie found himself staring at the now shedding tears that were racing against each other on April's soft cheeks. She turned her head away from him and shut her eyes tight, resulting in more tears fleeing.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked with all comfort in his voice. He reached out his free arm and gently caressed her cheek, wiping away any tears that contacted his thumb. April leaned her head against his hand, putting her other hand on top of his and squeezing it.

"Donnie…I just missed you so much. I, I thought I would never s-see you again." She lowered her head and nuzzled it close under Donnie's chin. "It's my fault that you got attacked. It's my fault you got hurt and now the Purple Dragons are still after you." She sighed in frustration. "And it's my fault that I caused your brothers and Master Splinter to worry. Everything that happened was all because of me." She finally allowed herself to cry all over again, trying to ignore the embarrassing hiccups that accompanied them.

Donatello, as best as he could, rocked his body back and forth, his hands roaming her backside, trying his best to comfort her. He absolutely hated seeing her hurting like this. He didn't believe anything one bit that it was her fault that this current issue had occurred. And that's exactly what he told her.

"April, look at me," he demanded her. When she put his words into her action, she was slightly surprised to see full seriousness in Donnie's burgundy eyes. "Listen to me. Nothing, and I mean nothing, is your fault. You didn't do anything to cause this, it's my doing. You don't need anymore grief on you as it already is. And I mean everything I say." He wiped away still flowing tears from her cheeks, and she gave him a watery smile. She still felt doubtful about herself, but Donnie's meaningful words had hit her big. He cared about her, inside and out, and didn't want her to suffer anymore by blaming herself for the cause of his injuries.

She wondered though, that if those deeply caring feelings he had for her was boosting the small believable fire in her heart that told her that he had stronger feelings for her…

She started when she suddenly heard a low moan of pain protrude from Donnie's lips, and he broke the chain of their embraced hands, grabbing at his shoulder while pressing his head deeper into his pillows.

"Donnie!" April exclaimed, panic highlighting her voice, "Are you okay?" As soon as she said the words, his session of pain had died, and he sighed in relief, letting his eyes slip closed.

"Yeah," he replied after a short while, "It just hurts sometimes…" April rubbed his shoulder, hoping to help him some. She hated seeing her rescuer like this. She didn't want him to be in pain anymore. Just seeing him like this brought fresh tears to her eyes, but she managed to keep the from shedding.

Which reminded her of something…

Taking her hand off Donnie's shoulder, she took out her T-phone and began operating it to what she wanted to bring up. "Donnie, I wanna show you something." She smiled at him when she witnessed him opening his eyes and lifting his body up a bit to get a fresh posture.

"Look." She held the yellow-themed phone before her.

Donatello took it and stared at the screen, his eyes never leaving the familiar star formation that looked brighter in the inky sky. He recognized it on sight, remembering a distinct love story behind it.

"Is this…?" he started looking up at her with wide eyes.

"Aquila," she finished for him, smiling again, "Remember when we first talked to each other that one night and we both saw Aquila in the sky? And you told me something very special about it?" She leaned in closer to Donnie's body, her hand reaching up and caressing the tall turtle's cheek.

Donnie grinned his adorable toothy smile back at her, leaning back a bit as he covered April's hand on her cheek. "There was a Japanese love story in it." He said, his now cherry eyes staring lovingly back at her.

The fire inside April tugged at her heart before she realized that she practically towered over Donnie. It told her the true, real answer that she wanted to know:

Donatello loved her. And now, her love for him was raising just as quickly. In her eyes, she didn't see an ugly, green, mutant turtle who hides his hideous face from the rest of the world. Instead, she saw an adorable, caring, sweethearted and intelligible 15-year-old boy, and as his huge hand reached up to twirl and stroke April's long hair, she knew very well and clear that he was deeply in love with her.

And she was beginning to feel the same way.

Deep, sky blue irises conversed at a ranged distance from warm, big brown ones.

A Caucasian nose gently touched and nuzzled against a green beak.

And the lips had finally met.

* * *

The End!...I'm just kidding! XD XD XD

Can you guys guess what obviously just happened there? *cough* they kissed *cough* No, they're not going to have sex. I just hate that stuff, even though it is apart of strong love and life.

What is your favorite chapter so far? I had fun writing this one, because it has the most April/Donnie moments.

Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssseeeeeee check out my "Attentive Promises" story. It's almost like "Attentive Hearts", but with different brothers…well, only one different brother, at least. It's a Donnie/Mikey one where Donnie comforts Mikey after they lose Leatherhead. You'll love it, I swear!

Can you believe I listened to Ariana Grande's song "The Way" for about I-don't-know-how-many-times while I typed this? I just love that song, it might even be my favorite. And it goes well with this chapter!

By the way, have you guys seen "Karai's Vendetta" yet? It almost scared me to death when April was getting pummeled by Karai, but I loved it when Donnie said, "My sweet princess is alive!" Oh, Donnie…

Oh, and I couldn't stop cracking up at Mikey's attempts to do his victory dance! XD XD XD


	9. Chapter 9

Before note: I'm so sorry that I haven't touched this story in such a long time. Luckily, a certain someone thankfully reminded me of that. Thanks, Mimototokiku!

I'm very sorry though, because I made this chapter really short. I was just in a rush to sleep. XD XD XD

Oh, and by the way: I describe the details of kissing in this chapter, though the only problem is that I've never kissed anyone before. So, I've attempted to make stuff up that would be closest to how people describe it as, "fireworks going off", whatever that means…

Disclaimer: I own no one in this fanfic.

* * *

This truly felt like a dream. A dream that was long awaited, longed for, wanted so badly by the person, or turtle, who cried out for this heavenly feeling. Donatello never even cared about kissing until now…

When he was younger, he studied on a lot of things that boggled his mind that would be easier to understand as he matured. But the one thing that he will never understand is true love.

He studied on the human heart, wondering if it had any physical connection instead of "emotional." He experimented on the emotion of love that seemed to "dominate all other true feelings", taking Raphael and Spike for example. Unfortunately, it wasn't the "romantic" love he was looking for. He even watched romantic movies and observed and questioned why the long awaited couple would kiss dramatically near the end of the plot.

What was kissing? He always thought for his young fifteen years that it was just casual, one of the many signs of showing someone that they loved that person they longed for. He was obsessive in learning the different ways of kissing as well, from a short peck on the lips to a strong, unbearably, disgusting trade of saliva and eventually led to who-wants-to-know.

But what Donnie was experiencing right there, laying comfortably in bed with his best friend and crush, April O'Neil, towering over him and caressing his lips with hers…he would have to erase all that experimental knowledge form earlier and fill it with this new data he was receiving firsthand.

He couldn't believe this was actually happening. For the first time that he met April, where he happened to spot her on the street with her dad while he stood on a roof above her, he instantly fell in love with her, wanting to have the courage to blow his cover and walk down there to talk to her. Of course, that would've been a stupid move, considering she would've screamed in his face one way or another, depending on what he did to make her notice him the first time that one night. As their unexpected friendship developed, the two were beginning to already settle to the levels of BFFs. However, Donnie hoped it would raise to what he preferred, and that was for her to be his girlfriend. He went all out on his own ways to try to get her attention and give her his own signs of his love for her, from Metalhead's projector staring at her, to trying to impress her with latest inventions and battle techniques. (The patrol buggy was the worst attempt.) He even was willing to throw himself into harm's way by fending off a psychic mutant monkey. He was embarrassingly defeated, but had a nice present of return of April tending to his wounds later on.

The point was, he actually had a small burning belief in his sweet heart that she would never love him as much as he did, a belief he wished to extinguish, but couldn't have the heart to do it.

Boy, was he wrong. He had all the reasons to get rid of it now.

When's April's lips had crashed into his, he remembered feeling a bit lightheaded. His heart began beating very fast, and he could hear it through his plastron. He wanted to talk, but April was a distracting barrier to that attempt. When he felt her hand softly stroking his cheek however, he let himself relax to her domination and slowly closed his chocolate eyes, his body loosening to her touch. He wanted to kiss back just as forcefully, but his head still hurt and felt very heavy, so he let himself relax again and let April take over.

The kiss wasn't too light and it wasn't too hard. It was a sign of April showing her feelings for the tall turtle. His mind was having major trouble trying to process everything that was going on.

April was kissing him…

April was KISSING him…

After a small while, April had finally pulled away, opening her blue eyes and looking down at Donnie's brown. Donnie looked back up at her, trying to interpret what her eyes were telling him. They both sat there for a while, completely speechless. It was until Donnie lifted a hand up and pressed it softly to April's face. He finally said the first words after the long moment.

"So, you knew?"

April understood, saying, "Yeah, I didn't really know until today. Right now. I didn't know how I was going to tell it to you though, because I thought it would be awkward…"

"So…does that mean…you love me back?"

April's reply was a small nod, followed by another kiss. This time, it was a bit shorter and a little less powerful, but it gave Donnie all he wanted to know. He had succeeded in getting the one girl he had eyes for.

April pulled back, whispering, "I love you, Donnie."

A weak smile crept on Donnie's thin lips. That's all he wanted to know and hear. He was happy now.

"I love you too, April…" his hand on her cheek was becoming very slack, and before April knew what was happening, his beautiful eyes had slipped shut and his arm fell beside him. His head bobbed a bit to the side.

April, not understanding what had just happened in the short second, was soon then on the major verge of panic. "Donnie?!" she exclaimed, gently shaking him. He didn't respond. She tried kissing him again, but he even didn't respond to that.

Tears were beginning to form in her eyes. She couldn't just lose him! She couldn't! He was slowly meaning everything to her. How could he just die right then and there, right in front of her? He wouldn't do that, would he?

She finally grabbed his hand and felt for a pulse. When she felt a strong but slow one, she instantly relaxed. More proof of him not leaving her was that she then rested her head on his chest, listening to his just as strong heartbeat on the other side. She stayed there for a bit, his steady heartbeat calming her own.

She sat up and felt his forehead, only for her to almost pull it back in surprise. It was scorching hot. He was burning up.

He must have a fever! That's probably how he suddenly passed out. How could April not notice this earlier? She knew that he was warm from earlier, but she didn't assume it was a faze. She was so caught up in trying to explain how she felt about him when she didn't even know on his health condition! She was so stupid.

But of course, she would make it up to him any was she could.

She bent sown and gave the unconscious turtle one final kiss on the cheek, muttering, "I'm sorry, Donnie." Reluctantly, she got off the bed and began to walk out the room slowly. Trying to find the eldest, Leonardo, she reached dainty fingertips up to her lips. They were really tingly…

* * *

Done! Sorry that was so extremely short! I would try to add more to it, but I'm just too tired. I don't know, do you want more, or do you just want to wait until the next chapter?

Wasn't it cute, though? Who thought Donnie was dead when he passed out from the fever? I just wanted to finish that before I went to bed.

Reviews would be nice!


	10. Chapter 10

Before note: I'm back! And with a new chapter to my most popular story on the website, "Never Thought It Was Better Than It Seemed"! (I didn't know you guys loved this fanfic so much…) Anyway, it's kind of a long story as to why I came back earlier than I should've, but to make a long story short: I'm sharing a computer with my younger sisters until the one I always use is fixed, which may not seem likely…

Alongside this, my stories are back, but I will be in much longer process, due to sharing with my sisters, who play on the computer just about the majority of the day.

I mostly worked on this story on my postponed list first because of 14rosie14. Girl, you seriously cracked me up with your excessive comments to get this story on! And you're not the only #1 fan of Apritello…

And one more thing! You know how Donnie has a broken arm and a bullet wound. Well, when I first described it, I said that the broken arm was on same one with the shoulder wound, and that was meant to be. In the others, I said that the other arm was broken, with the bullet wound on the opposite arm. That was the mistake. Just to let you know so you don't get confused, both injuries are on the same, right arm.

Anyway, please enjoy this next chapter of the story you so obviously love! :)

Disclaimer: TMNT is not mine.

* * *

Had April been dreaming? She truly wanted it to feel like one. The scenes she experienced were way to terrifying and unforgetful to not believe as a reality.

So she sat there, completely paralyzed at the saddening scene before her, occasionally squeezing the false life out of her T-phone as she held it close to her chest. She watched from a far chair in her lover's room, watching in pain at how intensely Leonardo worked on the hyperventilating Donnie. His olive skin was dangerously pale. His breathing was at a disturbingly fast pace. Sweat poured down his hot forehead, and his brown eyes were halfway closed, desperately looking at Leo to help him with his uncomfortable fever.

Leo mumbled under his breath as he laid an ice cold cloth on his brother's head. "I knew he was going to get a fever sooner or later. He wasn't looking good earlier, and I told him he should rest before it got worse…Oh, Donnie, what am I going to do with you?" He rubbed his thumb up and down on Donnie's warm cheek, staring down at him with sad steely blue eyes.

April held down upcoming tears. It wasn't too long ago when Donnie slipped unconscious from his growing fever after April kissed him. She was actually surprised when he woke up with already groggy-looking eyes when she returned with an alarmed Leo. This was all her fault. If she would've known he had a fever earlier, it wouldn't be so intense now. She had kept him up way too long to physically express the way she felt about him, and now both she and he had to pay the price. Seeing the one she loved so much, the one she wanted to be with forever now, so hurt and sick, lying in bed uncomfortably…she knew it was all her doing. She should've been the one bedridden with wounds and a fever, not him. If he hadn't have pushed her out of the way, the future would've been brighter if she'd gotten shot. Why did he have to save her? Why did he have to do this?!

Why did he insist on hurting her further…?

She stared sadly at the one she loved when she heard a moan escape him. His foggy eyes looked back at her, no hints of emotion inside…

Except for love…

"There," Leo said, straightening up from his hunched over figure over his younger brother, "That'll help cool you down a bit. Now, Donnie, I'll be back in a little while so I can give you the right medicine. If you need anything, tell April, alright? Just lie still and relax, okay, little brother?" When he received a feeble nod in response, he smiled and grabbed Donnie's hand, squeezing it before he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Donnie trained his hot eyes on April the entire time from when she stood up to where she walked up to him and held his hand. They were silent for a while, enjoying each other's company. April found herself staring at her boots, her downed hair completely drowning her face. She didn't want Donnie to see the tears that now fled her eyes…

Of course, Donnie was able to sense them, having a feverish and hallucinating mind and heart or not. "April…Don't cry…" he said in his soft, sick voice, "If you cry, I cry…and that's…not good…" Despite her grief, April had to smile, resisting the urge to humor Donnie's fever-demented brain. It's amazing what that unique disease could do to mess up your mind…

"Donnie…" she said, wiping away her tears, trying her best to keep strong for her close friend. She sat down on the bed next to Donnie's still figure, looking back at his now pale red eyes. He looked so tired…

Another long silence broke out for a while. April wrapped both her hands around Donnie's single one, bringing it to her face and cuddling it. Donnie smiled at her, his gap tooth peaking through. He let the grasp go and caressed April's cheek. The relationship might've been new to her, but April had no idea how much Donnie loved her. Besides what he told Mikey, she was everything to him. Ever since her father was taken from her, he made a promise to her that he and his brothers would get him back, and a promise to himself that he would protect her at all costs. That promise was apparently put into full effect when he saved her from possible death with the Purple Dragons. He then knew how strong and well he was willing to own up on the promises he made, especially to the ones he cared about. It might've put him on the spot of danger, but he was willing to do anything that put everything dear to him at risk so that his promises would be accomplished, even life.

And when it came to someone like April, he did put this logic to the full test.

He was on the verge of slipping into a deep sleep, he was so tired, but his weary eyes stared love-filled at April's, who the latter was likewise. She leaned closer, till her lips were at perfect level. Before they got any closer, his brown-turning eyes were telling her something. He wasn't going to last their entire what-they-were-going-to-do-next. He just couldn't keep himself up any longer, but he was willing to slip into sleep knowing that she loved him back. April smiled, easily catching on.

When their lips met for the second time, Donnie felt a slight haze fall over his fatigued mind. His body sank deeper into the cushions, and he didn't bother to fight back the haze that was arousing him into a peaceful slumber. His hand slipped from April's face, collapsing at his side.

The last thing he saw was April's closed eyes zoomed in on his blurry vision, before his own eyes closed, and his mind suddenly went blank.

He was asleep…

After a few seconds, April pulled away, looking warmly at the serene face of her lover, his eyes completely disappeared behind an ocean of purple. He still sweated bit under the washcloth, and his skin still continued to lose its vibrancy, but his breathing slowed, making it more comfortable for him in his sleep. He looked so peaceful.

April touched his cheek. Why can't their kisses ever be full without something happening?

This time, however, she wasn't scared. She knew he had slipped into unconsciousness for a good reason. She wasn't afraid of losing him to anything else anymore. He was safe with her. She knew he was never going to die anymore, not if she could help it.

She jumped when she heard the sound of the bedroom door opening, and she quickly straightened up. She changed her position to looking the opposite way when Leo suddenly entered the room, holding a bottle of liquid medicine in one hand.

"Hey, April," he said, grinning, "How's Donnie holding up?"

"Oh," she replied with a start, desperately trying to hide her deep blush, "he was doing just fine, but he just fell asleep." She stood up and stretched, trying to also hide her awkward feeling.

"Figures," Leo muttered, "That fever is already eating him up and it just came." He walked up to Donnie's sleeping figure and laid a hand on his forehead, taking off the cloth, "Guess I don't need the medicine right now." He put the medication bottle on Donnie's bedside table.

April watched him for a bit, her heart beginning to slow, before saying quietly, "I'm gonna go to the common area, okay?" Much to her relief, he only gave her a dismissive nod. She nodded back and rushed out of there as fast as she could, trying her best to calm all of her jumpy feelings. That was close…

When she made it to the large living room, she found both Mikey and Raph playing video games in front of the TV, both of them yelling out various remarks of either victory or irritation. They seemed to feel her presence, and turned to her at the same time. Their grins were beginning to dwindle when they saw the look on her face however.

"Hey, April," Mikey said, "What's wrong? Is Donnie okay?"

Is Donnie okay? She asked herself mentally.

She puffed out a sigh. "To be honest," she said, flopping her tired body against the couch, staring up at the ceiling, "I really don't know."

* * *

Done! I know this chapter is also short, but you know my restrictions now!

I will come back in extended time for the next chapter, along with my other fanfics!


	11. Chapter 12

Before note: I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter, because it just might be your last…DUN DUN DUN! (I was just kidding about that part). Please enjoy this next chapter! (14rosie14 :) )

Disclaimer: TMNT is not mine.

* * *

Karai smirked as she walked down the aisle surrounded by water up to her father's throne. Xever, now naked and without his legs, swam around in the pool and stopped to eye her curiously, only to swim away. When the girl made it a good-sized distance away from the steps that led to the Shredder, she stopped and knelt before him in a sign of respect and greeting. As if she had both these attributes within her nasty personality.

"Hello, father," she said in her usual sly tone. She could practically feel Shredder's half-burned eyes boring evilly into her.

"Karai," he said irritably, "This had better be good. I am in an impatient mood regarding the late arrival of Bradford for any sign of the turtles."

"That's what I came to tell you about, father." Shredder's expression had perked up only the tiniest bit. "I have some very important news about the turtles from the Purple Dragons. They say that they managed to take down one of them."

Her father stood up in half-surprise, his attention well-focused on what she had to say. "Karai, explain," He demanded.

Karai's cold golden eyes stared at him for a while before continuing. "Fong reported that he and his gang tried to set up a trap for the turtles to lure them into your hands five days ago on last Saturday night. They caught a girl that the turtles have some kind of relationship to, by the name of April. They held her hostage on the roof of a building so the turtles would come rescue her, but only one did. The one called Donatello, the smart one in the purple mask. He had only managed to get the upper hand until Fong…shot him." She breathed in. "Not only that, but he also threw him off the building. He said that that was the last thing he remembered before that April girl knocked him out. When he woke up, all he saw was a puddle of blood. He then assumed that Donatello was dead." She couldn't find herself to meet Shredder's dreadful gaze. Something else apparently wrong was swimming in her head…

Shredder began to walk towards her, down the steps, and up to her bent figure. She bowed her head lower. Xever had stopped swimming around and was excited about what he had heard through the glass, anxious to hear some more. He was a little disappointed though, that he wasn't the one to end that particular turtle's life.

"And why hasn't the Purple Dragons alerted us with this news sooner?" There it was again. The annoyed tone in Shredder's voice that was about to turn into anger.

"They said that they had to recover from their injuries," Karai shook her head and mentally rolled her eyes, but she stood up and confidently faced her father, a smile on her red painted lips, "But don't you see, father? That's not important. What's important is that a turtle is destroyed. You've been waiting for revenge for so long, and now you've gotten a piece of it so far. Just wait until you do the same with the other turtles and Splinter. They'll be even weaker knowing that one of them is gone forever." Shredder's eyes had raised over his metal helmet when his daughter continued to speak something that surprised him. "The turtles won't hurt us ever again. They won't lower the Foot Clan quantity, they won't constantly defeat us in battle, they won't cause any more mutations to our members, they won't hurt our family ever again…like they did to mother…"

Shredder stared at her for a while, not finding the right words to say. Karai had a huge point. Knowing that their enemy, the Hamato Clan, would be devastated in mourn over the loss of a member, they would be too weak to defend themselves, giving him the perfect time to strike.

He would make sure that he would not let this chance of revenge to slip by. He would make sure to put the worst of endings on the enemy clan, especially Splinter.

Karai wasn't sure, but she thought maybe her father might be smiling behind his metal mask, something he's barely and rarely ever done. She wasn't sure because of his eyes, which always remained the same; cold, angry and filled with hate. "Karai," he said, his harsh tone filled with the tiniest of softness, "you once again continue to impress me, unlike Bradford and Xever. " His gaze trailed to the aforementioned mutated fish, who sneered a fishy sneer and jetted under the bridge. "And for that, I will reward you…with a new assignment." With a flick of his dark cape, he turned and walked back up to his throne, sitting down before continuing, "I want you to track down this April. Bring her to me so I can force her to tell the home of the turtles. Then, when we have the information we need, I want you to lead the army of Bradford, Xever, and a legion of our clan to their base so that you can catch them off guard and destroy them. But, if you have managed to fail this mission, then I will just have to hunt them down myself, after we dispose of April."

Karai's heart jumped and her eyes widened. It was a good plan, she couldn't have agreed with it any other way, but…she was thinking about Leo… "But, Father-"

"This isn't a problem for you, right, Karai?" Shredder said with a warning glint, "You would have me get someone else to do this duty so that we may fail again and they will continue to pester us?" Karai lowered her head in defeat. She would have no choice but to follow his orders. If only he could understand how she truly felt about this.

"No, father."

Shredder relaxed back in his chair, his eyes adding satisfaction to them. "That's what I like to hear." The door opened as he continued to talk, revealing Dogpound walking in slowly, closing the door behind him. "Just follow the sequence of the plan, and everything will go right. We will have what we wanted for so long…You are dismissed, Karai."

The 16 year-old kunoichi bowed her head. "Thank you, father." She kept her head down as she walked silently towards the back door. Without looking, she pushed Dogpound right out of her path, not caring in the least at the confused glare the mutated dog gave her.

She walked down the silent hallways of the building, trying her best to hold down slight fear. This was all because the one being that she was allowed to call a friend, Leonardo. The blue-banded mutant turtle had told her to keep a promise that she was about to break: he was overly protective of his brothers, so if Karai were to hurt them, he would personally come after her and destroy her. If he were to find out about their next plan that was all her doing…she already betrayed him once, and she was forced to do it again, soon.

Why wasn't there anyone she could talk to but herself to express the way she felt about Leo?

* * *

Donnie laughed out loud, along with his brothers, at the joke Mikey had announced into the air. He smiled as he watched his brothers mess around with each other in front of him. The four of them were hanging out together in Donnie's room, deciding that they should keep him company. They were half-celebrating because his shortened fever had left no traces behind, making it completely gone. His bones were also beginning to heal, pointed out Master Splinter, especially his arm, but just to be safe, they still demanded that he keep the casts on. His shoulder wound was the only thing that continued to pester him. However, he was feeling great, though his mood had slightly dimmed when he was told that April had left to go home before he had woken up from his fever-driven sleep. Well, at least he still had his brothers.

The four of them were currently eating snacks while they chatted. Donnie shared a bag of popcorn with Leo, who was sitting next to his bedside on a stool, while Donnie held a cup filled with hot chocolate given to him by his oldest brother (even though he never asked for it). He was elevated on his bed by a bunch of pillows resting behind him, so he didn't have to lie down. Mikey sat on his knees on the other side of Donnie's bed, chewing with his mouth open and laughing with a piece of pizza in hand, while a soda can sat on the floor next to him. Raph was at the left corner at the foot of bed, sitting on a wooden chair while he ate his own bag of popcorn.

"Okay, so how about this?" Mikey said, once he finished laughing, "Remember that time where I put a real cockroach in Raph's bed? Oh, that was one of the funniest times ever! He couldn't sleep for a week!" He bit into his pizza slice as he continued to laugh.

Raphael unconsciously jammed his fist into his popcorn bag, staring a deadly stare at Mikey. "Hey, do you remember that one time where I pummeled Mikey to death in Donnie's room?" Standing up, torturing the palm of his hand by punching it with a fist, he inched towards his brother, who gave him a wary look.

"Ummm, that never happened," Mikey walked backwards on his knees in a small attempt to avoid his violent brother. Of course, it wouldn't work.

"Really," Raph pondered, finally cornering Mikey, "Well, let's see if I can make that happen!" Mikey screamed as he and his older brother began a hunting chase all over Donatello's room. Leo and Donnie watched them and laughed, and Donnie heard something get knocked over from his desk, but he didn't really care. After all, he could fix it, right?

Suddenly, without any warning, his mind flashed a subliminal vision of April, and this caused him to stop laughing. His soft brown eyes dropped down in depression. He missed her so much. He didn't even get to say goodbye before she left…

"Donnie?"

At hearing his name called, his emotional cerebrum shut down to focus on his older brother who looked at him with worry. "Are you okay?" Leo continued, reaching a hand to his brother, "You seem out of it. Does anything hurt? You feel sick again?"

Donnie smiled. Once again, he was amused at how much Leo put into his role as the big brother. Well, technically he really was the big brother. The purple turtle watched as Raph had finally managed to grab Mikey and had the little one in an arm lock while he sat on his shell.

"No, I'm fine, Leo," Donnie assured, "Nothing much really. I just…miss April." He sighed.

Leo grabbed his brother's hand and gave it a squeeze. "You'll be fine, Donnie. She cares about you just as much as Master Splinter does. As much as Raph and Mikey do. And as much as I do. We're your family. She may be just our friend, but she's also becoming a sister to us just as fast. You'll see her again, and I'm sure she's just fine knowing that you're okay and safe." The eldest turned to look at the physically bickering Raph and Mikey before talking again. "And you know what?" His voice turned into a secretive whisper. "She stayed with you the entire time that you slept, if that makes you feel any better."

Donnie's lips had been played by a small smile. "Yeah, I know." Leo frowned playfully.

"Well, that's something I'd least expect from the one who has a crush on her in the first place." Donnie's smile grew wider, revealing the gap in his teeth, trying his hardest not to laugh. "Oh, if only you knew, Leo," he said, his brown eyes trailing anywhere else but the confused blue ones of Leo's.

However, Leo's confusion didn't last long, so it was quickly replaced by his big brother qualities. "Finish your hot chocolate, little brother," he said in a dominant tone.

Donnie rolled his eyes, but did as he was told. "You're such a mother hen," he mumbled under his breath.

Minutes later, when Donnie was finally finished the two still watching the continued fight of the other two, Leo heard a muffled yawn try to be taken back in from his younger brother. He turned to him and grinned. "Tired?"

"No," Donnie retorted. Another yawn. He blushed.

"I thought so," said Leo, "Come on, you should sleep. We've kept you up for a while. You're still hurt, y'know. You need rest so that you can get better quicker."

Donnie once again mumbled, "mother hen." Leo unfortunately heard this, and he glared at him.

"Donnie. Sleep. Now!"

"Okay, okay," the said turtle defended, a third yawn coming through, "I won't argue this time."

"You can try to argue, but you should know that you'll lose the argument." Lowering most of the pillows cushioning Donatello, Leo laid his little brother on his back and brought the downed blanket up to his chest. He proceeded to take off his purple mask, and smiled at how Donnie's eyes were closing.

"Do you want me to stop those two?" Leo requested, pointing a thumb to the fighting turtles, "You deserve a good sleep without them keeping you up."

"No," the smart turtle answered, "they let me know that I have brothers who'll protect me. It lets me know that you're still here." Leonardo had to smile. He rubbed his brother's head in a comforting way. "Good night, Donnie." He watched as Donnie's eyes had slowly slipped shut, indicating that he was finally falling into a peaceful sleep.

"Thanks, Leo…"

Leo moved his hand to cup Donnie's cheek. "You're welcome, little brother. Now go to sleep."

He turned back for entertainment at his other two younger brothers, finishing off the bag of popcorn as Raph and Mikey continued to wrestle, their noise and ruckus creating one of the best lullabies for Donatello in the world.

* * *

April personally felt lonely as she walked the now empty streets of Manhattan. She tried to shake off the feeling of Donnie not being okay, keeping it away by watching the constellations move in the sky. Her eyes easily caught the sight of Aquila shining bright below her. Closing her eyes and smiling, she whispered, "Thank you." Believe it or not, the star pattern was the reason she and Donnie were now together. She had to thank it someway.

She tensed when she heard a particular sound in the alleyway next to her. Not wanting to endure in the same scene a few day ago, her heart raced as she sprinted back home in fear.

Why did she have the sudden feeling that something…new was chasing her?

* * *

What'd ya guys think? A little something sinister going on there?

Looks like I got this chapter done quickly after all!

I await good comments (because I'll need them…) I am so sorry about my dilemma. Like I said before, I'll figure something out soon.


	12. Quick message!

There's not much I can say here. I am temporarily borrowing a computer here.

But I just need to say two things:

1) I am SO sorry that I have been gone for so long, but as I keep explaining from before, I've got a technological dilemma on my hands! Anyway, it'll be an even longer wait until I start up my stories again, because I've got high school to worry about. But please keep checking out my stories, like this one, and I will probably come back this Friday, hopefully.

2) And this is the reason why I say I might come back on Friday. My birthday is on Friday, thought I might shout that out to anyone who might want to know what's going on with my absence. There's a fifteen year-old on Fanfiction now! :)


	13. Interlude

Before note: I will have to explain later in detail when I have the time, because my sisters want a chance on the computer, so I'll just say this:

As I have explained in the previous chapter, my birthday is on Friday, which is tomorrow. Deciding that I don't have time to work on it tomorrow, I made this short interlude chapter that doesn't really help progress into the story, but I made it for myself as a personal b-day present and for you guys because I know some of you who love this story are missing it. This interlude is a Mikey/Donnie brotherly fluff plot, because you know that there my favorite brother pairing. :)

So, please enjoy this mini and "senseless" chapter (because I had to rush), and I will hopefully officially come back after my birthday to continue with my long-awaited list of untouched stories!

Disclaimer: Nothing but this birthday fic belongs to me.

* * *

With his hand tightly entwined in hers, Donatello smiled warmly at the redheaded girl that was alongside him while they walked together on a sidewalk. She returned the smile, making the mutant turtle blush crazily. Their fingers unconsciously curled tighter in a hug around each hand.

It was a clear, clean night in the city of Manhattan. The inky sky could easily be seen with the stars dotting the upward scenery here and there. The city below was surprisingly quiet; nothing could be heard but the endless droning of cicadas and the chirping music of crickets. There were no cars accompanying the roads, the stores and restaurants all seemed to be closed, and there weren't even people walking on the street. The usual indication of people awake in their houses were the luminescent lights that highlighted the windows, but there wasn't even that either.

It was almost as if the entire townspeople had vacated the city so that it was all reserved special for the two teens.

April leaned her head closer and rested it on Donnie's arm as the two stopped at a corner to stare at the sky. An alignment of random stars had lit up brighter and connected together, seeming to make a rare constellation. It wasn't recognizable to anyone else, but the two smiled, continuing to look at the message the heavens had sent them.

Donnie turned to look at April, staring lovingly into her eyes. His head seemed to lean slightly closer to hers by the second, with hers doing the same. Their lips were slightly poked out from the rest of their faces, attracted to each other like slow magnets, showing the early arrival of an upcoming kiss. Their eyes slowly began to close as they inched closer, their lips almost touching…

They did, but it wasn't long.

Just when their lips had just pecked against each other, an almost blinding flash of light engulfed them, along with a sudden sharp explosion bursting from their right. Everything was still as a sudden thin cloud of smoke drifted endlessly over them and dispersed into air. April stared wide-eyed at the stunned turtle before her, neither of them deciding to make a move. Until, however, Donnie's body began to tip forward, and the next thing the girl knew, she was staring horrified at the leaking body before her. A small scorched hole punctured his shell and was oozing blood in a rapid, convulsing waterfall. It stained his shell and soon began dripping onto the formerly clean and empty asphalt.

April's heart was jumping in a quick motion. Completely speechless and scared, she dropped to her knees and began to panic as her fingers roamed the air, trying to decide where they should land on the body to see if they could be of any help, watching desperately as the blood continued to drown Donatello's shell.

A familiar chuckle sounded behind her, and she turned. Fong stood behind her, his malice grin from before staining his face. A gun hung loosely in his hand, it still smoking from its previous shot. His eyes seemed to be darker, even hungrier for more death. It was almost as if he thrived for it. His smile becoming tighter, he raised to the gun and pointed its nose towards its next victim.

April's eyes prickled with tears, absolute fear coating her face. Her eyes stared pleadingly at the Purple Dragon before her, begging him to spare her life.

However, her answer was not what she requested. Fong only shook her his head in fake pity. His finger pulled back the trigger, and the entire atmosphere seemed to grow darker as the bullet raced towards her heart…

* * *

Mikey still found himself screaming "No!" as his eyelids instantly shot open, his body coming back into control from his sudden awakening. He was looking emptily at the ceiling of his bedroom. He could feel the heat of his body producing sweat from the uncomfortable position he was in, his legs completely tangled in the sheets. His eyes had trouble adjusting to the darkness of his room, but once his heart had calmed down enough, he began to remember what happened.

He had a nightmare.

Reluctantly, he sat up in bed, looking around sadly. Staring down at his hands last, he wasn't surprised to notice that there was a slight tremble to them. In fact, his whole body began to catch up with the vibrations. Before he knew it, tears were dotting the corners of his eyes, and he let out a soft whimper of a sob. Oh Donnie, not his Donnie…

Hopping out of his bed, he rushed out of his door, into the hallway, and straight into the door of a familiar room. The tears now fled his eyes once he slowly crept up to the occupied bed of his big brother.

Donatello lay still in his bed, the expression on his face showing that he was sleeping peacefully. One arm rested on his plastron, fingers occasionally tapping incoherently as his chest went up and down with his breathing. He looked so comfortable. Mikey wanted so badly to be in that bed, to be comforted by the brother who didn't die from his injuries.

He was thinking about waking up Donnie himself, but he thought better of it, thinking that he didn't want to disturb his rest. However, he didn't have to. Donatello must've sensed a presence next to him, because he moaned quietly and shifted slightly. Soon, his eyes started to open. Similar to Mikey, his eyes began to adjust to the darkness. When they turned towards the youngest's direction, they seemed to harden to comprehend who he was seeing. It took him a little more effort to sit up, due to his injuries weighing him down, but when he did, he turned on his table lamp to see who it was that came to him.

"Mikey?" he whispered, his voice a little raspy from a long sleep.

Mikey did not say a word. He didn't want to. All he wanted was to seek comfort from his brother.

"Mikey? What's wrong?"

No response.

"Mikey? Are you okay-"

A sniffle sounded from Mikey. That was all it took for Donnie to stop asking questions and finally understand what was wrong. Sighing sadly, he scooted over in his bed and lifted his covers, eagerly inviting his baby brother under them.

Michelangelo instantly took the invitation and threw himself in the bed, his body curling tightly into Donnie's open arms. He buried his face into Donnie's shoulder, while Donnie himself stroked his shell, trying to calm him from whatever he was feeling conflicted from.

"Did you have a nightmare?" he asked gently, pulling his brother closer. Mikey nodded, another sniffle sounded.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"…I…Donnie, I was scared. Why d-did you have to get hurt? I can't get it out of my head. Every time I see you, I keep having visions of the night we found you…There was…so much…so much blood." With each word, Mikey's voice began to rise, signaling his soon coming sobs. "Donnie, I don't want you to die! I'm scared. Please don't g-et hurt again, please Donnie. I thought we lost you that night, and it keeps haunting me! Big brother, please don't d-die! I love you too much, please don't die…" Mikey finally began to cry, snuggling tighter into his older brother's warm, safe arms. Donnie listened sadly, trying to calm him with hushes and caresses on his head and shell. How could he not have seen the trouble he put not just April, but his family through? He would expect the elder members of the family to get used to the horrifying logic, but he never thought what was going on in their heads of what they thought about his' getting shot. And he should've expected someone as young and sensitive as Michelangelo to be especially scarred by the situation. Donnie's apology would be to make sure he would never let his brothers experience so terrifying ever again, something as close as death that would never plaque their minds ever again.

Donnie rocked his little brother back and forth, feeling tears drip onto his skin. He hugged Mikey tighter and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

"Shhhh, it's alright, little brother, it's okay. Don't cry, I'm right here. And I promise I will never, ever leave your side." A few short sobs later, and Mikey's crying had eventually died down back to sniffles. He looked up at Donnie, his innocent bright blue eyes conversing with Donnie's warm brown ones. A small smile silently formed on his lips.

"Promise?" he said, closing his eyes as he rested his head back on his brother's shoulder. Donnie smiled back, stroking his brother's head with the fullest of care.

"I will always promise."

Mikey sighed and snuggled even closer to the purple wearing turtle. His arm curled up to rest on Donnie's plastron as he finally began to relax in the comfort of his brother.

"I love you, big brother." Donnie pressed one more loving kiss to Mikey's temple.

"I love you so much, little brother."

Hugging his baby brother close, he hummed Mikey's favorite lullaby that he sang to him as a child, and soon Mikey drifted off into sleep. Reaching to turn off the table lamp, Donnie resettled back with Mikey and eventually joined in the chorus of soft snores of a comfortable rest.


End file.
